Destroyed Lives
by yingfacherryblossom
Summary: COMPLETE It's been 7 years since Zoid Eve. A new evil has arisen to separate Van and Fiona. Will it acomplash its mission. What does it want with Fiona? VF
1. The Mission

Author's Note: I don't own own Zoids. I wish I did, but I don't ( whimpers ).  
  
" talking "  
  
/ thinking /  
  
( me )  
  
Chapter 1  
The Mission  
  
It's been 7 years since Zoid Eve. Van and Fiona got married at age 17. Have 2 children. Their son Dan and their daughter Samira. Irvine and Moonbay also got married, 2 years after Van and Fiona's wedding. They have 2 children as well. Their daughter Reena and their son Anakin. Thomas stayed single. He was asigned colonel after the events with Hiltz. Van and Irvine stayed on the Guardian Force, but were only caloled on important missions.  
  
Wind Colony  
  
A young blond man jumped oot of his powerful Dibison. His green eyes searched for a special house. When he fopund it he walked towards it.  
  
Freitheit House  
  
The knocks on the door made the young blonde woman wake up. Her ruby eyes are kind and warmed. She gave a smile at the man beside her. Slowly. She took her husband's arm off her. The blonde put some sandals on and walked towards the door. She opened it and stared in supride.  
  
" Thomas. " Said Fiona with her sweet and kind voice.  
  
" I'm sorry to wake you up. " Apologized Thomas. A slight blush appeared in his cheaks. 7 years had passed and he was still in love with Fiona. It hurt him deeply finding out that she was going to marry Van, but he was happy as long as she's happy. Of course she was happy with Van and their two children.  
  
" It's alright. Please come in. " Fiona stepped aside allowing Thomas to pass. They went to the living room. " So what brings yopu here? " She asked in that gentle angel like voice.  
  
" Crougar sent me. I need to speak with Van. " He said while he sat on the sofa. Fiona didn't bother to sit. She had guess already why Thomas had come.  
  
" I'll go get Van. " She turned around and left. Living Thomas waiting there. Fiona entered her bedroom and walked to Van's side of the bed. Whispering she said, " Van wake up. "  
  
Van still a sleep mumbled. " 5 more miutes Fiona. "  
  
Fiona knew of a way that Van would wake up in an instant. She leaned closer to Van's face. Slowly she brought her lips to make contact with his. She began to kissi him. Soon she felt Van corresponding her. He put an arm around her waist and brought her on top of him. Then he turned around so he would end on top. The kiss became more passionate. Van's lips began to fall to Fiona's neck. Fiona had almost forgotten why she had woken him up. Slowly she whispered to his ear. " Van there's someone waiting tor you in the living room. "  
  
Van bit her ear and then whispered, " Who ever it is, it can wait. " Van began to unbutton her pijama blouse, but she stopped him.  
  
" Van, it's Thomas. " It cost her difficulty to say it because Van kept on kissing her on the lips.Van looked at her.  
  
" What? "  
  
" Thomas is waiting for you in the living room. Crouger sent him. " Van kissied Fiona once more and them got of her. He put some shoes on and walked to the living room.  
  
" Hey Thomas. " Said Van in his usual cheerful mood.  
  
" Hey Van. Sorry that I woke you up,but we need your help on a mission. " Said Thomas.  
  
" That's what I guessed when Fiona told me that you were here. So who is it this time? " Said Van while he sat on the sofa.  
  
Thomas took out a file and gave it to Van. Van opened it and looked throw it. " We don't know who he is. What we know is that he has a Genosaurer and an organoid. "  
  
" An organoid? " Asked Fiona as she walked in.  
  
" Yes. " Said Thomas quickly. He was trying to control his blush.  
  
" How could someone have a Genosaurer? " Asked Van worried.  
  
" A Genosaurer? " Asked Fiona is disbelieve.  
  
" Apperantly this person followed the work of Prozen and Hiltz. Tha's why Crouger sent me here for you and Irvine. " Explained Thomas.  
  
" I see. " Said Van. " When do we leave? "  
  
" Today. I'm going to go get Irvine. " With that the blonde man stood up. " I'll be back in 2 hours. I need to buy somethings as well. "  
  
" Alright. " Said Van as he stood up. He walked him to the door. " See you then. " Van shut the door and walked to Fiona from behind. He wrapped his arms around her. " Let's go finish what we left off. " Whispered Van with desired. Fiona did as he said.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Van, Thomas, and Irvine were preparing a couple of things before leaving. Van's 6 year old son came up to him.  
  
" When are you coming back daddy? " Asked the innocent boy.  
  
" I'm not sure Dan. " Said Van as he leaned down. " But don't worry, I'll be back. I promise. " He smiled at his son. Truly Dan was his same image. It was looking at himself at the age of six. He patted his son's head and then returned to work.  
  
The little boy ran towards his 4 year old sister. She on the other hand looked more like Fiona. Samira had her blond hair with four locks of hair on her face. Two reached her eyes and the other two her chin. She also had the same beautiful ruby eyes of her mother. When she grows up she will be as beautiful as his mother.  
  
Inside the house Moonbay helped Fiona prepare Van's suitcase. Fiona didn't seem too happy. Moonbay decided to break the silence. " What's wrong? "  
  
Fiona didn't even look up at Moonbay. She kept on putting Van's clothes inside the suitcase. " Nothing. " Was all she said.  
  
" Fiona you know that you can't hide things from me. I'm like your older sister. "  
  
Fiona stopped what she was doing and looked at Moonbay. " I have a bad feeling about this mision. "  
  
Moonbay smiled at her. " I know your worried for Van as I am for Irvine. Don't worry everything will be alright. " She said trying to confort her.  
  
But it didn't work. " It's different. " Fiona said softly.  
  
" How? " Said Moonbay challenging her.  
  
Fiona sat on the bed. She looked at Moonbay. " Remember how I use to get those bad feelings when Hiltz was around. " Moonbay nodded. " I'm getting them right now, but it's far more worst this time. " She said concerned. Moonbay made a serious face right now. If Fiona's premotions were true. Then Van, Thomas, and her husband are in serious danger.  
  
" Hey girls were leaving! " Yelled Irvine from outside the house. Moonbay helped Fiona get Van's suitcase outside. Thomas saw them and helped them with the suitcase.  
  
" Here. " Said Moonbay as she handed Irvine a bag with food. " Fiona and I prepared some food for your trip. " Irvine kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
" Daddy your going to kick those bad guys butts right? " Said Reena. Moonbay's and Irvine's 4 year old daughter.  
  
" Right. " Said Irvine. Then he hugged his two children.  
  
Van was hugging his two kids as well. Telling them that everything would be alright. Then he turned to Fiona and hugged her.  
  
" Please becareful Van. " Said Fiona as she rested her head on his chest. Van kissed her hair.  
  
" Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. " He assured her. Fiona looked at him. Van stil had his arm around her waist. He brought her closer. She could feel his strong muscles. He leaned forward and kissed her. Fiona kissed him as if there was no tomorrow. Van was suprised. " Wow. You've never kissed me like that before. "  
  
" It's just a little reminder so you wont forget me. "  
  
Van smiled at her. " I will never forget you Fiona. You're my whole world. " Unknown to Van those words would stay on Fiona's mind forever.  
  
The guys got on there powerful zoids. They waved good bye. The girls watch as the zoids left with Zeek running behind them.  
  
Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Remember to review. You can also right to me at yingfacherryblossom@yahoo.com Thanks for reading. 


	2. The Battle

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids. I wish I did, but I don't.

" talking "

/ thinking /

  ( me )

WARNING: There is a lot of miss spelling and bad gramar. So if your a person that likes a perfect story with no mistakes do not read. 

Chapter 2

The Battle

  The guys arrived to the base. A week had passed and there was no sign og the enemy. They knew very little about the enemy. They knew he was a man between 25 – 28 years old. That he had a dark green organoid.  He also has a Genosaurer.

  Van was resting in his room when the attack alarm sounded. He quickly got of his bed and ran towards the control room. Thomas was already there and Irvine arrived right after him.

" What's going on? " Asked Van.

  Thomas turned around to face him. " He has come. " 

  All 3 of them got inside there Zoids. Zeek stayed outside the Blade Liger waiting for Van's orders. Quickly the 3 Zoids went outside the base to meet the Genosaurer. It's colot was pure black.

  Using the Com Link Irvine appeared in Van's screen. " I'm ready to make that guy pay for all the people he has killed. " Said Irvine.

  Thomas also appeared in the screen. " Remember the plan. Don't go on doing one of your foolishness Irvine. " Warned Thomas.

" Hey what's that suppose to mean? " Yelled Irvine.

" Break it up you two. We don't have time for this. " Interven Van. " Come on let's get this guy. "

" Right. " They both said. They cut off the Com Link.

" We'll make you pay for what you've done. " Said Van.

" So your Van Freiheit. " A man appeared in Van's screen. He was blond with icy blue eyes.

" Who the hell are you? " Asked Van.

  An evil laugh came from the other Zoid. " My name is Zain ( Zein ). The future ruler of Zi. " He said with an evil grin.

" Not if we can help it. " Said Thomas.

" Will turn you into trash. " Saif Irvine.

  Zain didn't even pay attention to them. He was only concentrated on Van. " I know everything about you. "

" Didn't know you were a fan of mine. " Said Van sarcasticly.

  Zain ignored that coment. " You defeated Hiltz and Prozen. You also married the Ancient Zoidian Alicia Lynette. " Told Zain. Van had no idea what this guy had planned.

" How did you know Fiona is an Ancient Zoidian? "

" I know everything about her. Do you know what i must do to become the ruler of Zi? " He asked.

  Irvine was getting a bit impatient. " What the hell are you talking about? " Yelled Irvine.

" Stay out of this. " Warned Zain.

" What if I don't? " Irvine yelled once more.

  The Genosaurer turned quickly towards Irvine's Lightning Saix. It lounched itself towards the right side of the zoid. Irvine managed to dodge it or so he tought.

" You missed. " Laughed Irvine.

" I think not. " Said Zain.

  The Lightning Saix fell. Its right legs were cut off. " Ahhhhhhhhh. " Yelled Irvine. The impact was so strong that Irvine was unconsous. The comand system frooze.

  An evil laugh came from Zain. " I told you to stay out of this. " He had no intention on killing Irvine yet.

" So much for the plan. " Said Thomas. " Beek search for a weak point. " Beek did its little sound. Thomas made a shocked face. " What do you mean there are no weak points? " Beek did its sound again. Thomas opened a Com Link to Van. " Van were in trouble. "

" I know. " Said Van. " Zeek! " Zeek quickly united with the Blade Liger.

  Another laugh came from Zain. " I recomend that you stay out of this Colonel Shbaltz. You too Zeek. Alicia Lynette will need you later. " He suggested.

  Van didn't understand anything. / What the heck does he want? / " What the heck are you talking about! " Yelled Van loosing his patients.

" Van calm down. " But he too was loosing his patients.

" I can't! What does he want from Fiona? " Asked Van.

  Zain decided to attack the Dibison. Just incase it wanted to interven. He aimed his claw to one of the Dibison's legs and pulled it. The Blade Liger ran towards the Dibison to help it but, the dark green organoid appeared in front of him.

  " Crap. " Said Van as he tried to get it out of his way. But it was no use. The Genosaurer fired living the comand system froozen.  Thomas was still consous so he was able to hear what Zian told Van.

" You said you didn't know what I need to do to become ruler of Zi. " Said Zain giving an evil grin.

" I don't and I don't care. " Stated Van. 

" But you should. It envolves your beloved wife. "

" What? What the hell do you mean? " Van was really confuos now.

" The first thing that I must do is kill you. Why? Because you married Alicia Lynette. The second, is to marry your wife. " he gave an evil laugh. " She must give me a son. "

  Van was completely mad now. " NEVER! " ( Now his pist off. )

  Van's anger made Zain laugh even harder. " Tell me Van. How good is she in bed? " ( Bad question. )

  That did it. The Blade Liger launched itself towads the Genosaurer. Zain didn't expect it. It knocked it down. But that didn't stop it. The green organoid united with the Genosauer. The genosaurer's claw wrapped itself around one of the Blade Ligers legs.

" Ahhhhhh! " Yelled Van as the Blade Liger was forced to the ground. The Genosaurer stood up and jumped on top of the Blade Leger. It's teeth ripped pieces of the Blade Liger. Van was able to shack the Genosaurer of him.

" It's time for you to die! " Yelled Zain. He was preparing the partical beam. The Blade Liger put on its shields. Zain fired, but Van was able to dodge it. The Blade Liger ran trying to give Van sometime to think. It had to stop because it came to a cliff. The Genosaurer was right behind him. " Running away? "

  " Van didn't answer. The Blade Liger turned ot face the Genosaurer. Van had an idea, but it was dangerous. It took out its twin blades. A nasty fog was forming. The Genosaurer launched its claw, but the Blade Liger jumped. It launched itself cutting one of the Genosaurer's legs. The Genosaurer launched its particle beam. It destroyed one of the blades and left it bladly damadge. The shields fell.

" Your end has come. " Said Zain. He fired, but didn't hit anything. The fog was blinding everything. " Were did he go? " 

" Up here you creep! " Yelled Van from above. He landed on the Genosaurer. The Genosaurer's cockpit broke.

" Ahhhhhhhhh! " Screamed Zain. He had been wounded. He fought fiercely to shack him off. Unknown to both of them. They were nearing a cliff. In one violent move that the Genosaurer made they both fell off the cliff. " Ahhhhhhhhhh! " They both screamed.

  The Genosaurer landed on a large rock with Zain unconsous. But the Blade Liger kept falling.

" Noooooooooooo! " Yelled Fiona as she woke up from her nightmare. She sat on her bed. Sweat was falling from her forehead. She was breathing hard. The blond put her hand over her heart. " Please don't let anything happen to Van. "

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? All that happened in this chapter was real. It wasn't just a dream. Well Van's son is named after his father. I'll probably will be updating during the weekends. If you read my other story Another Chance for Love you'll know, but if you don't this is why. I've just moved to a new country and I'm starting in a new school. I'm getting a bunch of homework ( My teachers don't have mercy on me. )  so it doesn't give me a lot of time to update. DON'T WORRY. I WILL KEEP ON UPDATING THIS STORY.

Thanks for reading,

yingfacherryblossom


	3. Death

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids. I wish I did, but I don't.

" talking "

/ thinking /

( me )

Chapter 3

Death

Thomas jumped out from a vaish Gustav. He looked very tired. The blonde had a sad face. He was walking in the hall and stopped in front of a door. Thomas opened it and walked in.

" Did you find anything? " Asked Irvine. He was laying on a hospital bed. He had been injured badly.

" We found the Blade Liger. Its seriously damadge, but it can be repaired. " Said Thomas trying to avoid the real subject.

" What about Van?" Asked Irvine as he struggled to sit. Seeing that Thomas wouldn't answer he asked again. " Where is he? "

" I don't know. We found the Blade Liger, but there was no sign of him or Zeek. "

" Maybe Zeek got him out. " Said Irvine with hope.

Thomas nodded in disagreement. " I doubt it. Its been two weeks since the fight. If Van would os made it out we should of found him. I think we should realize the fact that Van maybe dead. "

Irvine hated admitting it, but Thomas was right. If Van was alive they should of found him already. " How are we going to tell Fiona? "

" I don't know. " Said Thomas softly. " She'll need us more than ever. "

" Poor Van. He didn't even had a chance to watch his children grow. " He said thinking of his own children and wife. Another week passed ( For any of you who lost track its been a month since Van left the Windlow Colony. ) when Irvine and Thomas decided to tell Fiona.

Thomas and Irvine arrived to the Windlow Colony in a orange Gustav.  Since there both Zoids were still being repaired they had to come on a Gustav.

They approached Fiona's house. They saw Fiona's and Moonbay's children playing together. As soon as the children saw them they ran towards them yelling.

" Daddy! " Yelled Irvine's children.

" Uncle Irvine, Uncle Thomas! " Yelled Fiona's children.

" Uncle Thomas were's my daddy? " Asked Dan. Irvine and Thomas looked at eachother. Instead of answering they his question he asked something. 

" Were is your mother? "

" She's inside with Auntie Moonbay. " Said Samira as she pointed to the house.

" Thanks. " Said Irvine. " Now stay outside and play. " The children did as he said.

" It's time for the truth. " Said Thomas as they walked towards the door. They knocked and Fiona appeared in the door.

" Thomas, Irvine. " She said surprised. But she became even more surprised not seeing Van. " Were's Van? "

" Well    Fiona, it's     that    I don't know how to say this. Please try to stay calm      is         that. " But Irvine couldn't finish. He didn't know how.

Fioan was understanding what they were trying to say to her. " Please don't tell that it is what I am thinking. " She said with tears in her eyes.

" Fiona please don't cry. " Said Thomas. He didn't know what to do.

" No no no no no no " Cried Fiona as she covered her face with her hands. Moonbay apeared in the door.

" What's going on? " She asked as she saw Fiona crying. Moonbay quickly understood what was happening. " Oh no. "

" Fiona please. " Said Thomas, but it was no use. Fiona couldn't stop. Her dream had been real. All of the sudden Fiona just fainted. Thomas was able to catched her before she hit the floor. He picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

" Moonbay bring some alcohol. " Said Irvine as he followed Thomas. Moonbay did as he said.

Thomas layed Fiona on her bed. Moonbay came in running with the alcohol. She gave it to Thomas. It took a while for Fiona to regain consciousness.

" Wha     what happened? " Asked Fiona as she sat on her bed and looked around. Then she rememebered. " Oh no. " She said as she started to cry again.

" Fiona. " Said Moonbay as she went up to her and hugged her. It didn't help. Fiona just kept crying harder.

" We are really sorry. " Said Thomas. He hated seeing her like that. Irvine felt really bad too. Fiona was like his little sister and he failed her.

Fiona kept on crying. " Please leave. " She said sofly.

" Fiona    " Said Moonbay, but Fiona cut her off.

" PLEASE! " Fiona said raising her voice.

Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas left the room. Leaving a heart broken Fiona in there. Fiona got off her bed. She opend a drawer and took out a small black box. She opened the box which revealed a beautiful ring. It was made of gold with a ruby on shaped as a moon. ( I got a thing for moon and stars. So if you guys ever want to give me something keep that in mind. ) 

Flashback

A 17 year old Fiona watched from far away as she saw how the Zoid Eve became just another ruin. Thinking how she should of gone with it.

" What am I going to do now. My life was suppose to end along with the Zoid Eve's. Now I'm completely alone. " Fiona said sofly, but someone behind her was able to hear.

" You're not alone Fiona. " Said Van a bit hurt. How could she forget about him? Fioan quickly turned around.

" How can you still speak to me after what happened. "

Van took a step foward. He was no very, but very close to Fiona. Van put his hand on her chin and lift it so she would see him.

" Because I love you. " He said softly. Fiona was really surprised, but she became even more surprise after what he did next. Van brought Fiona's face closer to his. She could fell his breath. Then she felt his lips on hers. One of Van's arms rapped around her waisr bringing her closer to him. All Fiona could do was to rap her arms around his neck. After a while they seperated.

Fiona was still shocked. She knew what she felt for Van, but she never expected that he would feel the same way.

" Van I         " But he cut her off.

" You have no idea how I felt seeing you standing in that tower ready to give you life up. Do you know the pain that it would of cause me if me if you had died? "

" I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know you care for me so much. " Tears were forming in her eyes.

" Fiona said Van softly as he embraced her. Fiona layed her head on his chest. He stroke her hair and said, " I have love you since we we met when we were younger. Back then I wasn't able to realize it because I was to young, but now I do. "

Fiona looked at Van. " I love you to Van. "

" I know it's a bit to soon. I mean we haven't even gone out, but I " Van put his hand inside one of his pockets and took out a small black box. He opened it and revealed a beautiful ring. " Will you marry me Fiona? "

Fiona didn't think twice. ( Of course she didn't. She would be stupid if she said no. )  " Yes Van. " Van placed the ring on her finger and then kissed her.

End of Flashback ( Wow! That was long. )

Fiona held the ring tightly in her hand. Van had told her that the ring had belonged to his mother. It was a tradition in the Freiheit men to give this ring to the women they love.

Sadness and anger were mising inside Fiona.  She felt sadness because she lost Van and yet anger because she was left alone with her children.

Her children. How was she going to tell them? Fiona's head was driving her crazy. What is she going to do with out Van? Only time will tell. 

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to September 11 and to all the people who lost someone that they. My condolence to all.

I had completely forgotten to write this chapter. Today I just looked at my notebook and saw that I had only done two pages. So I started to write. Weeheed a would love to read your stories. Right now I'm a little packed with school, but as soon as I have a spare moment I'll read them. Maybe I'll be able to put another chapter up during the next 3 days. It is going to be Independence Day over here. So I got 2 days off from school. Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't stop reading my story,

Yingfacherryblossom


	4. 1 year later

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids. I wish I did, but I don't.

" Talking "

/ Thining /

( Me )

Chapter 4

1 year later

A year passed since Van's death. Unknown to him. He and Fiona had another child. When he left to fight Zain, Fiona was a month pregnant. 7 months after his death Padme was born. Her birth brought a lot of joy to Fiona.

The Guardian Force feared that Zain would try to hurt Fiona. So they decided to bring her and her children to the base. They did it for her safety and in Van's memory. Moonbay decided to come and live at the base too, so she could keep Fiona company.

Samira was too young to understand what was happening. The only thing she knew was that her father was in heaven. Dan on the other hand didn't take it to well. He was very attached to his father. Only time made the pain go away.

Fiona looked at the sleeping baby that was in the cribe. Everyday Padme was more like Van. She has his black hair and her eyes are a grayish color. Even though she was only 5 months old, Fiona could tell that she has the same smile as Van's.

" Everyday your more like your father. " Fiona said softly. There was a knock on the door. " Come in. "

" Hey Fiona. " Said Moonbay as she closed the door. " How's the baby? "

" She's sleeping. We are the children? " Fiona asked as she sat on the bed.

" There playing outside. Dan is with Irvine and Thomas. " Said Moonbay as she took a sit next to Fiona.

" Dan wants to pilot a zoid so much. He the zoids just as much as............." But she didn't finish.

Moonbay decided to change the subject. " Hey Fiona how about we go to the town that's near here.? We can ask the guys to come ith us. "

Fiona thought about it.

" Come on. You haven't gone outside the base since we arrived here. It will be good if you got some fresh air. " Encouraged Moonbay.

" Alright. Besides I need to buy some things for the baby. "

Suddenly the attack alarm sounded. " What's going on? " Asked Moonbay.

" I don't know. We should go see. " Said Fiona. Both of them quickly left the room and ran towards the control room. Irvine and Thomas were already there.

" What's going on? " Asked Fiona.

Neither Thomas or Irvine answered. That only meant one thing.

" Its Zain. " Said Fiona softly.

" What did he do know? " Asked Moonbay angry. She was eally getting tired of that guy. Ever since Zain found out the Fiona was under the protection of the Guardian Force, he had been attacking towns all around neared bases.

" He attacked another town. " Said Thomas.

" Which one? " Asked Fiona.

" Kyoto ( I know its one of Japan's states, but I couldn't think of anything else. You guys can suggest names for future towns. )The one that is near this base. " Said Irvine. He took out a map of the town. " From the information we got, this places " He pointed them, " Were the most damadge. The rest of the town is fine. "

" You mean the town is still standing. " Said Moonbay shocked.Every town that Zain attacked were left in ashes. Why would this town be any different?

" It seems that someone from that town used a Sleeper to protect it. " Said Thomas.

" Who ever it was must be a very good zoid pilot. " Said Irvine as he rolled up the map.

" Why? " Asked Fiona.

" Because he defeated 20 of Zain's men by himself. " Said Irvine. He really wanted to know who this person was.

" What! " Both Fiona and Moonbay said astonish.

" We're going to go and see how the town is. Will call you girls to tell you when to come. " Said Thomas.

" Will be ready. " Said Fiona. Ever since those towns were attacked by Zain, she would go and help the people that were still alive. Inside she felt guilty. Zain was attacking all those towns because of her.

It didn't take to long to arrive to the town. Both Irvine and Thomas jumped out of there zoids. The place was a wreck. A soldier from the Guardian Force approched them.

The soldier saluted them. " Sir, we have report that there are no ene,y soldiers in this town left. "

" Thank you soldier. What about the person that defeated the enemy? " Asked Thomas. Curiosity was killing him.

" His over there at the camp sir. " Said the soldier as he pointed to the camp.

" Thank you soldier. You may leave. " The soldier saluted them and left.

" Let's go see who that guy is. " Said Irvine who was dying to know who it was.

" Wait. Let's call the girls first to tell them that it is alright to come now. " Said Thomas.

" Alright, just hurry up. "

Thomas quickly called them and told them that it was alright to come. " Ok, lets go now. " Said Thomas to Irvine.

Both men reached the camp. They walked in to find a big suprise.

Meanwhile the girls had arrived to the town. " Alright Fiona you go see how many injured people we got and I'll meet you in the Hospital camp. " Said Moonbay.

" Ok. " Said Fiona. Fiona checked all over the town to see how many people were injured. Once she knew how many she went to the Hospital camp to meet Moonbay. She walked in but, Moonbay wasn't there. " I wonder were she is? " Fiona asked herself.

Moonbay was pale as ice and ready to faint. What she was seeing was something she would never expect. Thomas and Irvine were to shocked to move. It was as if they were paralyze.

A man walked inside the Hospital camp. Fiona was too busy preparing the things she would need to help the injured people to notice that someone came in.

" Excuse me miss. " Said the man.

Fiona stopped dead in her tracks. That voice. Coulde it be? No, that would be impossible. She slowly turned around. Fiona stared in deep shocked at the man.

 Author's Note: Well so much for 3 days huh. It was more like 3 weeks. Sorry I didn't update sooner.I'm so evil for leaving it here.  I know this was a short chapter, but the next chapter will make it up. Don't forget to tell what you think ok.

yingfacherryblossom


	5. Who are you?

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids or the characters, but the plot is all MINE!!!!!!

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 5

Who are you?

" Are you three all right? " Asked the man with the black hair. First those two men came in and looked at him as if he were a ghost or something. Then that women came in and as soon as she saw him she started yelling " A ghost a ghost. " Maybe he should go find someone to help this guys.

Irvine was the first one who decided to speak. " Van,  is  that really  you? " He was still not sure weather he was seeing a ghost or not.

" I think you got the wrong person. My name is Matt. " The man stated.

" That's impossible. " Said Moonbay who was still recovering from the shock this man produced her. " You look exactly like Van. "

" I all ready told kyou that my name is Matt and I don't know who this Van is. " Said Matt.

" It's impossible. " Said Thomas. " Van only had a sister and said that there were the only ones left from his family. He never mention a twin brothere oir anything like that. "

Meanwhile with Fiona she stared in complete fear at the man in front of her.

" I finally have the pleasure to meet you in person Fiona. " Said Zain.

Fiona took a step back but found herself conered between the table and the wall.

" Now were do you think you'll be going?" He asked ironicly. " We finally get to meet and you want to leave. How rude of you considering all the time I have waited."

Fiona searched with her hands for something she could use as a weapon against him. She quickly grabbed a glass container and tried to hit him on the head but, he stopped her. He was using some kind of mind power.

" What?" Fiona said in disbelieve.

" Your forgetting that I'm also an Ancient Zodian. My powers are far more developed than yours." Stated Zain.

/ What is he going to do to me? /  Thought Fiona fearfull of what he could do.

Zain was reading Fiona's mind. He smiled evily. " How about if we play for a while."

Fiona was shaking in fear. Zain approached her. She treid to run to the door, but he stopped her. He push her against the wall so she wouldn't move. Fiona struggled but it didn't help. He was to strong.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

"No." Zain whispered to her ear. Chills were running down Fiona's spine. He began to kiss her neck while one of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other held her wrists. Unlike Fiona, Zain was enjoing every moment.

"Let go of me you repulsing scum!" Yelled Fiona as she tried to break free.

Zain gave her a nasty glared. "You better watch your mouth. Don't you get it. Your MINE and nothing will change that!"

"Your wrong. I'm Van's and always will be!" She yelled at his face.

Zain threw her to the floor. " Van Freiheit is dead!  And now you belong to me!" Yelled Zain at her as approached her.

Fiona who was still laying in the floor backed away as possible. But Zain grabbed her and laid himself on top of her.

"Get of me!" She screamed.

But Zain didn't listen. He forced a kiss on her lips, but she bit him.

"Ahh!" He screamed. Zain was having enough with this. He waved a hand in front of her so she would faint. Fiona tried to fight that power, but she was too weak. So unwiling she fainted. Zain stared at her for a while. / Maybe I should take her now so she wont defian me again. No she would hate me even more than she does now. / Zain picked her up and laid her on the small hospital bed. / She's so beautiful. I can't believe that Freiheit had her before me. I will truly enjoy the day I take her. / He stared at her for another moment then he turned around and silently exit the camp.

Going back to Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas, and the mysterious man. They still couldn't figure out how that was possible.

"Look for the MILLION time, MY NAME IS MATT!" Said and annoyed Matt.

"And for the MILLION time, YOUR VAN!" Said an annoyed Irvine.

Moonbay knew this would last forever if she doesn't do something. She knew how stubborn her husband could be and she was seeing that this man is the same way. "Hey, maybe you guys should calm down." Suggested Moonbay. "How about we find Fiona so she would solve this."

Now all three men looked at her. Both Irvine and Thomas just realize that Fiona is here as well.

"I had forgotten that Fiona was also here." Said Thomas.

"Fiona?" Asked Matt.

"Where is she?" Asked Irvine.

"We were suppose to meet at the Hospital camp a while ago." Said Moonbay.

"Oh no!" Said Matt.

"What!" All three of them asked worried.

Matt quickly left the camp and ran towards the Hospital camp. Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas followed him.

Fiona slowly regaining consciousness. "What happened?" She asked herself. Then she remember about Zain. Fiona quickly checked herself. She still had her clothing on and there was no apperant abuse marks on her body. Fiona sigh in releave. She felt something touching her. Fiona turned her head and stared suprisely. "Zeke!" She said as she held him in a hug.

The silver organoid responded happily too. Fiona was to happy to notice someone come in.

"There you are Zeke." Said a male voice that Fiona knew very well. She slowly turned her face to see the man. / Wow! She's really pretty. I wonder who she is? / Seeing that she was starring at him completely shocked he decided to speak. "Hope he didn't bother you."

Fiona slowly got of the bed./ Is he real? No it's impossible. Maybe it's one of Zain's tricks./ Fiona slowly moved away from Matt and Zeke.

Matt noticed fear in her eyes. / Does she think I'm going to hurt her. / "Hey are you alright?"

Fiona didn't respond. Instead she moved as far as she could away from him. Now her back was touching the cold wall. Matt took a couple of steps closer to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said. Matt was now at a close distance from her.

Fiona slowly streached out her hand to touch him. She became even more scared when she felt his body. "You're real." That was all Fiona could say before she fainted in his arms. ( She's going to break a world record if she keeps that up. -_- )

" What did she mean by ' I'm real ' ?" He asked himself. Zeke just growled. Matt gently picked her up in his arms. He liked the feeling of her body close to his.

Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas came in panting. Boy, does he run fast. Thomas saw that he had Fiona in his arms.

" What did you do to her?" He asked threatning.

"Nothing. She just saw me and fainted." Said Matt. Zeke agreed. It was in that moment when they noticed him.

"Zeke!" All three of them said.

" How do you guys know my organoid?" Asked Matt.

"Zeke is Van's organoid." Said Irvine.

"What is it with you and this guy Van huh?" Asked Matt annoyed.

"You have to be Van." Said Moonbay.

"How about we go see this Fiona you guys were talking about. Where is she?" Asked Matt.

"In your arms." Said Thomas who was getting a bit annoyed with this.

"It's her." Said Matt suprised as he looked at Fiona. Then why was she so scared of him? This was confusing him a lot.

"How about if we call Dr. D? Maybe he can help us solve this." Suggested Moonbay.

"Whos' Dr. D?" Asked Matt.

"An old doctor who's a friend of ours." Said Irvine.

"Who you mind laying her on the bed?" Asked Thomas seeing that Matt had no intention of letting go of her.

Matt didn't like the idea but he had no choice. Something deep inside of him wanted to be close to him. Maybe they were telling the truth. After all he doesn't have any memoryof his past since the accidenthe had a year ago.

"We'll go call Dr. D" Said Moonbay. She motion Irvine and Thomas to foolow her. Thomas didn't want to but he had no choice.

Matt turned around to face Zeke. "Do you think there telling the truth buddy?" He asked.

Zeke growle in agrrement.

Matt turned to look at Fiona. "Do you know who she is in my life?"

Zeke growled again.

"Some how I know she's someone important to me. I don't know how, I just do." Said Matt while he caress her cheek.

Fiona began to move. Matt backed up a little. He didn't want to scare her again.

"What happened?" She asked herself again. Zeke approached her. "Zeke! Then that means." She slowly turned her ruby eyes to meet a pair of deep black eyes. "Van."

/ Not this Van stuff again. / Thought Matt annoyed.

She catiously got of the bed and walked towards him. "It wasn't a dream." Fiona said. Unexpected to him she hugged him. Matt was suprise by this but he didn't push her away. He didn't know why but this felt right. 

Fiona could hold it any longer. She wanted so bad to feel his lips again. So suddenly she kissed him. Matt wasn't suprise. Something deep inside of him wanted that kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist to bring her closer. Matt was enjoying the sweet taste of her lips. Something inside of him was taking over him. He wanted more. Matt wasn't satisfy with only kissing her. One of his hands went inside of her blouse. Fiona just moaned in pleasure. He gently push her back towards the small bed. Once he had her laying there he began to take off her blouse without stopping kissing her. Fiona didn't refuse. How would she? If she's in the arms of the man she loves. 

Just then Moonbay came in. When she saw what was happening she stopped dead in her tracks. / That guy says he doesn't remember a thing. But he sure remembers that. / "Um excuse me."

Both of them stopped. They quickly seperated when they saw Moonbay.

"Moonbay." Said Fiona. Her face was red not to mention how Matt's is. 

"I suggest you put your blouse back on because Irvine and Thomas are on there way here." Said Moonbay. Fiona did as she said. Then Irvine and Thomas came in.

"Fiona your finally a wake." Said Thomas. "Are you alright?"

"Uh yeah." 

Irvine noticed that somthing happen. 1. Fiona wasn't going all happy by seeing Matt. 2. Her face is completely red. / I wonder what happened?/ Thought Irvine.

"Did he hurt you?" Asked Thomas.

"Of course not. Why would Van hurt me." Said Fiona. Everyone else became very silent.

"Um Fiona." Irvine started to say. " Well you see, um I don't know how to say this." But Matt cut him off.

"You see I'm not who you think I am, I think." Said Matt.

"What do you mean Van?" Fiona asked confused.

"My name is Matt Kin." ( I know terrible last, but I don't know any japenese last names. -_-)

Fiona took a step back away from him. "Zain send you, didn't he!" She said almost yelling.

"I don't know who this Zain is." Said Matt but Fiona wouldn't listen.

"Wasn't he satisfy with killing Van! He needed to cause me more pain!" Fiona yelled at him.

Zeke stepped in front of Matt. He began to talk with Fiona.

/ Who is this guy Zain? Why is she in so much pain when I told her I'm not Van? Who ever is this guy Van is really lucky. Because he has someone who cares about him a lot./ He thought sadly.

To Matt's suprise Zeke was able to calm Fiona. Moonbay approached him.

"It would be better if you stay outside. All of this has been too much for Fiona." Said Moonbay.

"I think your right." Said Matt. Quietly he left.

"I'll go with him. Just in case he disappears again." Said Irvine.

Thomas approached Fiona. " Why don't you rest for a while." Suggested Thomas. Fiona wasn't in the mood of argueing with him, so she did as he said.

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long. I had exames and I needed to study. For any of you who cares I pass them all with a very good grade. -_- So what did you guys think? Didn't expect Zain to be there huh. Poor Fiona she got quite a scared. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think.

Sayonare,

yingfacherryblossom


	6. Are you Van?

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids. I don't know who does, but I don't.

"Talking"

/Thinking/

(Me)

Chapter 6

Are you Van?

Fiona had told Moonbay everything that had happened from Zain being there and seeing Van again.

"I can't believe the monster was here. I'm glad that he didn't do anything to you Fiona. Are you sure that your alright?" Asked a worried Moonbay.

"Yeah I'm fine." Fiona said softly. But she wasn't. Who was that man that looked like Van? She was sure that he was Van, but maybe she's wrong.

"You don't look fine. When Dr. D gets here I'll have him check you." Said Moonbay.

"There is no need to. I'm fine." Fiona assured her.

"Nope. Your not convincing me. I'm going to have that old man check you if its the last thing I do." Said Moonbay. She kind of sounded like a politician. Moonbay always acted like an older sister to Fiona and she appreciated it.

"Hey girls, that old fossil is here." Said Irvine as he came in the room.

"I heard that!" Yelled Dr. D from outside. Irvine just chuckled.

"Irvine call Dr. D. I want him to check Fiona." Said Moonbay.

"Moonbay I told you I'm fine." Said Fiona.

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Irvine as he approached them. 

"Fiona just told me that monster of Zain was here." Said Moonbay.

"WHAT!" Yelled Irvine. 

"Irvine calm down. He didn't do anything to me." Fiona assured him.

Irvine quickly hugged her. "Are you sure. Do you feel ok?" Moonbay didn't get jealous by this. She knew Irvine care for Fiona like if she was his sister. Just like the one he lost, Elena. ( Elena is the real name for Irvine's sister. -_-) 

"Yeah I'm fine." Fiona said as she separated from Irvine. "Don't worry. Take Dr. D to where Va.. I mean that guy is." 

"Alright. I'll tell Thomas to come and stay with you. Moonbay stay with her until Thomas comes." Said Irvine.

"Ok." Said Moonbay.

"Irvine I can take care of myself." Protested Fiona. He was treating her like a five year old.

"I wont take that risk. So you stay here and do as I say." Said Irvine in a I'm your older brother tone.

"Bu.." But he didn't give her time to finish. Irvine turned around and left.

"Don't worry. You know Irvine does this for your own good." Said Moonbay as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I know, but I don't like to be treated like a five year old." Said Fiona.

 "Irvine lost Elena when she was five ( Don't know if that's true.) so he sees you like a five year old as well. Even when he know your a grown woman." Said Moonbay.

"I know. Eleven years ago I would never expect to have a family like this. Irvine as my older brother, you and Maria as my older sisters, Dr. D like my father, and Va..." But she stopped. Moonbay understood.

"Don't worry. We will always be there for you. You have an older brother and sisters to protect you." Said Moonbay.

"Thanks." Said Fiona.

In another room.

Dr. D was checking Matt's physical health when Irvine came in.

"How is he doing old man?" Asked Irvine.

"He seems physically fine, well except for his memory lost. In an hour I'll have the blood sample ready to see if it is the same as Van's." Said Dr. D while he put away his things. " Do you still want me to check Fiona?"

Matt put a lot of attention to this. He didn't know why, but anything to do with Fiona he wanted to know.

"Check Fiona, why?" Asked Thomas who had been silent the whole time.

"It seems that while we were shocked to our souls by seeing him, Fiona was also shocked to dead because that canaiving creep of Zain visit her." Said Irvine as calm as he could.

"WHAT!" Said Thomas who had fallen out of his chair. "Did he do anything to her?"

Matt didn't understand what was going on. The only thing he understood was that a guy named Zain visited Fiona and scared her a lot. And that no one liked him.

"No she's fine." Said Irvine.

"Uh excuse me. Who's Zain?" Asked Matt.

Everyone looked at him. They had forgotten that he was there. Irvine was the one who answer.

"Well if your Van then he is the guy who left you with amnesia and almost dead."

"Why?" Asked Matt.

"It's a long story, but right we need to know if your Van or not so don't worry about this yet." Said Irvine.

"Fine." Said Matt.

"Hey Thomas I want you to go and stay with Fiona ok." Said Irvine.

"Sure. Just call me if anything happens." Said Thomas. He exited the room.

"So can I go now?" Asked Matt.

"Go where?" Asked Irvine.

"To my house. Annie is probably worried about me." Said Matt.

"Annie?" Both Irvine and Dr. D asked.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." Said Matt. 

"WHAT!" Both Irvine and Dr. D yelled.

"What, is there a problem?" Asked Matt.

"If your Van then there will be." Said Irvine.

"Why every time I ask something or say something you say there's a problem if I'm Van?" Asked Matt.

"Because.." Said Irvine but Dr. D cut him off.

"If he is Van, then Fiona will have to tell him the truth. No one else can." Said Dr. D.

"Why? That isn't fair. If he is Van and Fiona finds out that he has a girlfriend who knows what will happen." Said Irvine.

/Why would Fiona have a problem with this?/ Thought Van.

"Fiona is a mature woman. Even more mature than you." Said Dr. D.

"Are you saying that I'm immature." Said an annoyed Irvine.

"Yes sometimes. But what I'm saying is that Fiona will be able to handle this." Said Dr. D.

Matt just watch the little argument. / I wonder why Fiona would have a problem with this. Well after all she did kiss me. Maybe we were going out. Well that is if I'm Van. God I'm sounding like that guy Irvine./

"Look you old fossil, Fiona is like my sister and I wont let anything hurt her." Said Irvine annoyed.

" Listen to m.. Wait a minute. You called me an old fossil. Listen here you air head. I came from all the way from New Helic City just to help you out and your calling me an old fossil!" Said Dr. D very annoyed.

"I'm not an air head you old fossil!" Yelled Irvine annoyed.

"Yes you are!"

"Shut up old fossil!"

" You air head!"

"Old fossil!"

"Air head!"

"Old fossil!"

"Air head!"

"Old fossil!"

"Air head!"

Matt was having enough about this. So he whispered to Zeke " Hey buddy let's sneak out before this two stop fitting. That way they wont notice." Zeke agreed. Both of them were tip toeing so Irvine and Dr. D wouldn't hear them.

"Old fossil!"

"Air head!"

"Old fossil!"

"Air head!"

And they went on like that for a long time.

Meanwhile with Matt and Zeke. Matt was laughing his head off. " Does two are funny. Don't you think buddy?"

Zeke growled in agreement. They arrived at Matt's house.

"Honey where were you?" Said a brunet with caramel eyes. She quickly jump to his arms.

"Oh hey Annie. Well I just was taking a walk" Lied Matt. / I've better not tell her about what really happen until I'm sure./

"I was so worry. You know with the attacks and everything." Said Annie. They walked inside the house.

/ The attack. I had forgotten all about that./ Thought Matt.

"So what did they say?" Asked Annie.

"Say what?" Asked Matt.

"The people from the Guardian Force silly." Said Annie. 

"Oh yeah." / Well they said that I'm Van Freiheit the hero of Zi./ "Um they just congratulated me they said that I was very brave and all."

"Oh my adorable muffin. Maybe one day you'll became the hero of Zi just like Van Freiheit is."

/Hell no. I've been having to many problems with people who are not sure that I am Van Freiheit. I don't want to imagine if I am./

"Why are you so quiet?" Asked Annie. 

"Uh for no reason. Hey it's getting late you should go home." Said Matt.

"But I want to stay with you." Said Annie in baby tone.

"No. I need to do some things." Said Matt.

"Can I help you?" Asked Annie.

"No. I need to this alone. So go home now." Said Matt.

"But.." But Matt cut her off.

"Now."

Annie turned around and left. She didn't like that Matt didn't want her help. What could have happened?

Back to Dr. D and Irvine. They were still on there argument when the blood testing machine made a beep.

"The results are ready." Said Dr. D.

"So what is it?" Asked an impatient Irvine.

"Its.."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Author's Note: So what do you think? If you want to be inform of when I update just leave me your e-mail and say that you want to be inform ok. One more thing. What is Fiona's Ancient Zodians name? Is it Alicia Lynnett, Alisi Lynnett, or Elesine Lyne? Please help me.

Thank you,

yingfacherryblossom  


	7. Confusion

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids, I don't know who does, but I don't.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 7

Confusion 

"Its."

"Say it already old man." Said an impatient Irvine.

"Happy Birthday." Said Dr. D. Irvine fell like in anime style.

"What!" Yelled Irvine as he got up.

"Ops, got the wrong paper." Dr. D put his hand behind his head  and laughed.

"You stupid old fossil. This is no time to joke around!" Yelled Irvine.

"Watch your mouth you air head." Said Dr. D.

"Stop calling me air head. Just read what the real one says." Said Irvine. His curiosity was killing him.

" Well it says that Matt's DNA is…"Said Dr. D. But was cut of by Moonbay.

"Anything new guys?" Asked Moonbay as she came in.

"Dr. D was about to tell me if Matt is Van when you came in." Said Irvine.

" Really? You got the results so what do they say?" Asked a curious  Moonbay. /If he is Van, Fiona would be so happy!/ Thought Moonbay cheerfully. 

"That was what I was going to say when you came in." Said Dr. D.

"Ok continue Dr. D." Said Moonbay.

"Well like I was saying. Matt's DNA is …" But he was interrupted again.

"Have you seen Fiona?" Entered a worried Thomas.

Everyone but Thomas fell in anime style. 

"What do you mean where is Fiona? She was suppose to be with you." Said Moonbay.

"She was but she left the camp without me noticing." Said Thomas.

"What!" Yelled Irvine and Moonbay.

"I think we should go look for her." Said Moonbay.

"Yeah your right." Said Irvine. "We'll check the results later." All four of them left to look for Fiona.

 Matt was walking near the lake. Every time when he needed to think he would always come here.

"I wonder what is going to happen now?" Matt asked himself. "Am I Van Freiheit? If I am what am I going to do? How would Annie react? How would I react? How will my life be then? " He stopped and looked at the stars./There so beautiful tonight. Too bad Annie never likes looking at them. I wonder if Fiona does? Wait what am I thinking? Why should I care if Fiona likes to watch them or not. I just saw her once and I can't stop thinking of her./ Matt put is hands on his head. "Why am I so confuse? I don't even know who she is. For all I know she could be married with five children or something. But if she was married she would never had kissed me. I hate this! I'm suppose to be thinking of Annie not Fiona."

 Matt kept walking until he saw someone sitting next to the shore. Quietly he walked towards that person. He stayed a few feet away from the person, but he was able to hear what she was saying. He noticed that it was Fiona. / I wonder what she's doing here?/

Fiona was sitting next to the shore. She had her shoes off. The soft gently water touched her feet. "Why do all this things happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? All I ever wanted was to be happy. And yet I can't even get that." Fiona said sadly. Crystal tears began to fall from her eyes.

/I wonder why she's so sad?/ Thought Matt as he kept looking at her.

"Why when I was so happy you had to take him away from me. Everything was just so perfect. I was the happiest woman on Zi with him." Said Fiona softly. "Now there's another who looks like him and I don't even know if its him. God please help me." She couldn't hold it any longer. Fiona began to cry. She covered her face with her hands. 

Matt got closer to her. He didn't like to see her so sad. / Who could have made her so sad. Was it Van?/ He sat next to her and hugged her.

Fiona recognized that hugged. She didn't even looked at him because she already knew who it was. She just kept crying on his chest. Matt's hand went threw her hair several times.

"There now everything will be fine." Said Matt. He surprised himself. / Were did that come from?/ He asked himself in his mind.

"Oh Van. Please don't leave me again." Said Fiona threw her crying.

/She thinks that I'm Van./ Thought Matt sadly. Matt just kept his hand going threw her hair. 

"Why did you have to leave? You have no idea how you made me suffer." Said Fiona who's crying continued.

"I'm sorry." Said Matt. /Were are all this things coming from?/

They just stayed like that for a long time. Matt felt angry. How dare Van Freiheit make her so upset. But there were to types of anger he was feeling. The anger of her being upset and the jealousy of not being the one she wanted.

After a while Fiona looked at him. There was something different though. He was exactly like Van but there was something different in his eyes. The way he looked at her. The Van she knew looked at her with loving eyes, this one just looked at her with concerned for a stranger.

Then it hit her. "Your Matt, not Van." Said Fiona as she stood up.

Matt was hurt by the way she was looking and talking to him. Her eyes were filled with anger and her voice was cold and harsh. ( Imagine that. -_-)

"Why did you lie to me." She said with an angry tone.

"I'm sorry. Is that I saw you so upset that I was just trying to calm you." Said Matt.  

"By lying to me!" She said angry. "You made me believe that you were Van for the second time this day. What are you trying to do? Drive me into insanity! Is that it!"

"Of course not. I was just trying to help. It's not my fault that Van Freiheit died. If your so upset go cry to his tomb." Said Matt angry. /Why am I so jealous of Van all of the sudden? Is it because Fiona is crying to him and not me?/

Fiona got even angrier by what he said. So wham! She slapped him, leaving a red mark on his left chick. Matt just put his hand on her she slapped him.

"Don't you ever speak of Van that way! You hear me! He was the greatest person I knew. He was the best man ever. So don't you dare speak about him that way!" Yelled Fiona.

Matt realize what he had said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that about him. Is that seeing you so upset over him kills me." Said Matt.

"Why would you care?" Asked Fiona unconvinced of what he said. 

"I really don't know. Ever since I saw you I knew there was something different about you. Especially when you kissed me." Said Matt.

Fiona turned red when he mention that. "I thought you were Van so that kiss wasn't meant for you it was for him." Said Fiona.

That hurt Matt deeply. /She's right. Her kisses and her crying are for him, not for me. How could I've been so stupid. She wants him. How could she ever be interested in someone like me./ Thought Matt sadly.

Fiona notice that his expression changed into a sad one. / Was he hurt by what I said?/ But she wasn't able to find out because at that moment Moonbay, Irvine, Thomas, and Dr. D arrived. 

"There you are Fiona. I was so worry about you." Said Thomas as he approached her. Then he noticed Matt being there.

"Fiona why did you leave the camp. I told you to stay there." Said Irvine as he to approached Fiona.

"I was bored so I decided to take a walk." Said Fiona who's anger had cool down.

"With Matt?" Asked Moonbay with a malicious tone.

Both Matt and Fiona turned red. "Of course not. We just bumped here by coincidence." Said Fiona a bit to quickly. That meant that something had happened, but only Moonbay and Irvine notice that.

"Well now that we are all here I should read the results." Said Dr. D.

"What results?" Both Matt and Fiona said at the same time.

"The ones the confirm if your Van or not." Said Dr. D as he took out the piece of paper.

Fiona was nervous now. /Could he be Van?/

Matt was nervous too. /Am I Van?/

Moonbay was just impatient. /I really hope that he is Van./

Irvine's curiosity wasn't leaving him. / He had better be Van./

Thomas heart was breaking. /If he is Van then I wont get a chance with Fiona then./

It seem like and eternity for everyone except Dr. D. 

"Well it says. Matt's DNA is exactly like Van Freiheit's DNA." Said Dr. D.

"That means that he is Van!" Said a happy Irvine. Moonbay started jumping of happiness. Thomas even though his chance with Fiona was destroyed he was still happy for his friend. Dr. D was laughing of happiness. Matt was deeply surprised. 

/I'm Van Freiheit. I'm the hero of Zi./ Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He turned to see Fiona who had a real pale face. "Are you alright?" He asked with concerned. Fiona didn't say anything she just fainted. Matt quickly went to catch her. "Fiona are you alright?" He asked worried. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Fiona!" Said Moonbay as she ran to her.

"She needs to rest." Said Dr. D.

Matt just picked her up in his arms. " If you guys need a place to stay come to my house."

Everyone agreed. They went to his house. Matt was still caring Fiona. 

"It's not a big house but we should fit in here." Said Matt. " The ladies can sleep in one room and the men in the other one."

"Thanks Matt. You should take Fiona the room while we get some things ready." Said Moonbay.

"Ok." He said. Matt walked inside the bedroom and carefully laid Fiona on the bed. Deep inside he felt really happy. /Does Fiona feel something for me? After all it is proved that I am Van Freiheit./ He gently caress her cheek. While he was doing that Fiona woke up.

"Van." She said softly.

"Yes Fiona." Answered Matt.( Wait a minute I mean Van.)

"What's going on?" She asked softly.

She looked so innocent to him. "Everything is fine. You just need to rest now. We'll talk in the morning." Said Van.

"But…" But Van cut her off.

"Shhhh. Just rest ok." Said Van as he covered her with the blanket. Fiona was to tired to protest. So she drifted to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Some reviewers from my other stories asked me my hotmail address because they would like to chat with me. So if your interested in chatting with me this is my e-mail animefeak2088@hotmail.com  just when you chat with me tell me your pen name or that your one of my readers. If you don't then I will close your message. I'm usually online around 7:00 p.m. pacific time ( this is u.s.a. time ) 

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom


	8. Girlfriend Meets Wife

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids. I don't know who does, but I don't.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

Chapter 8

Girlfriend Meets Wife

The morning came threw the window as Fiona woke up. She had a very confused expression. "Was it all a dream?" She asked herself. Fiona looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't her room. "Where am I?" Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey Fiona how are you feeling?" Asked Moonbay as she closed the door.

"Very confused." Was all Fiona said.

"Yeah, no wonder. Yesterday was a pretty confusing day. But at least we got all that settled." Said Moonbay as she in the bed next to Fiona.

"Where are we?" Fiona asked.

"We're in Van's house." Said Moonbay.

Fiona almost jumped to the roof. "Vvvaannn." 

"Don't you remember Fiona? We found him yesterday." Said Moonbay trying to make her remember.

"I thought it was all a dream." Said Fiona.

"Nope. Everything that happened yesterday was all real." Assured Moonbay.

"Where is he?" Asked Fiona who quickly got off the bed.

"He went to get some food for us. Irvine and Thomas went with him so don't worry." Said Moonbay. The last thing she needed was Fiona going all crazy and stuff.

"Why didn't he tell me he was alive?" Asked Fiona.

"Well Fiona it's because he has amnesia." Said Moonbay as calmly as she could.

"This can't be happening." Said Fiona as she sat back on the bed.

"I know it's bad, but at least we should be grateful that he is alive." Said Moonbay as she put a hand on Fiona's shoulder.

"Yes I know that." Said Fiona.

"You should speak with him and tell him that your his wife and that you have three children." Said Moonbay.

"But he doesn't remember. Maybe he wont believe me." Said Fiona sadly.

"Come on Fiona. Even if Van has amnesia his still the same person. He will believe you, trust me." Said Moonbay. All she wanted was for Fiona to be happy again.

Meanwhile Van showed Irvine and Thomas around town.

"This is a really nice town." Said Irvine.

"Yeah, and they are all very nice people." Said Van.

"Yes, they do look like nice people." Said Thomas.

"We should head back to your house because we got a lot of things to do." Said Irvine.

"Like what?"  Asked Van.

"Like tell Crougar that you're a life and to see what to do." Said Irvine.

"Alright." Said Van.

The guys came in and saw that the house was sparkling clean. They all just stared in awe.

"Hey boys, what did you guys bring?" Asked Moonbay as she came out of the kitchen.

"Can't you see this bags or are you blind?" Said Irvine joking.

"I was asking about the food you jerk." Said Moonbay who was getting pist off. 

"Hey don't call me jerk. I was just answering your question." Said Irvine.

 "Anyone would realize that what you said was rude." Said Moonbay.

"I wasn't being rude." Said Irvine.

"Yes you were. Didn't anyone teach you manners." Said Moonbay.

"What do you have against my manners you're the one who should learn some." Said Irvine annoyed.

 "Now your saying that I'M the one who doesn't have manners." Said Moonbay who was even more annoyed than Irvine.

"Yes that was exactly what I said!" Said Irvine who was completely annoyed now.

"Excuse me. I'm not the one who eats with his feet on the table." Said Moonbay.

"Do they always fight like that?" Van asked Thomas while Moonbay and Irvine kept arguing.

"Yeah, I don't know who they even got married." Said Thomas.

"There married." Said Van surprised.

"Yeah." Said Thomas.

"Moonbay can you hurry up with the food." Said Fiona as she came out of the kitchen.

Van just stared at her. /She looks so beautiful with that pink dress./

Fiona noticed that Van was looking at her and she blushed. Thomas noticed this and decided to do something for them.

"Hey Van, can you take the bags to the kitchen and help Fiona, because as you can see Moonbay and Irvine won't stop arguing." Said Thomas. 

"Uh yeah sure." Said Van. He grabbed the bags and took them into the kitchen. Fiona walked in after him. After placing them on the counter he asked, "So what are you going to make?"

"I really don't know yet. I need to see what you brought." Said Fiona. 

After she looked at the food that was brought she began to do the breakfast. Van help her as much as he could, but he was never the type of guy who should be inside a kitchen.

"There all done." Said Fiona.

"This looks great. I can see that you a great cook." Said Van.

"Hey don't forget that you helped me and besides all that I know I learned it from Maria." Said Fiona.

"Who's Maria?" Asked Van.

"She's your sister." Said Fiona.

"I have a sister." Said Van surprised.

/ And three children and a wife./ Thought Fiona sadly because he couldn't remember.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Van. 

"Van there is something that I need to tell you." Said Fiona.

"What is it?" Asked Van as he noticed that it was serious. 

"Van I'm your  " But was interrupted by Irvine and Moonbay coming in.

"It smells good Fiona." Said Irvine as he approached the food.

"Sorry that I couldn't help you. You know how Irvine is." Said Moonbay.

"Don't worry." Said Fiona sadly, but she wasn't sad about that. She was sad because she wasn't able to tell Van who she is. While Moonbay and Irvine were placing the food on the plates Van approached Fiona.

"What was it that you were going to tell me?" Asked Van in a low tone so only Fiona could hear.

"I'll tell you later." Said Fiona.

"Are you sure." Said Van.

"Yes, after breakfast meet me in the lake." Said Fiona.

"Alright." Said Van.

"Alright guys come and eat." Said Moonbay.

Everyone went to the table and sat.

"This is really good." Said Van after he ate a piece.

"Of course its good." Said Moonbay. "Fiona had always been a great cook."

"Maria taught you well." Said Thomas as he was going to serve himself another plate.

"Of course she would. Maria always wanted the best for Van so she taught Fiona as best as she could." Said Moonbay. Van just stared at Moonbay with a questioning look. Moonbay realize what she said and just kept quiet.

"So how about we go see how the repairs of the town are doing after breakfast." Said Irvine as he try to cover up what Moonbay had said.

"Sure." Said Thomas.

"I have something to do so I'll catch up with you guys later." Said Van. No one asked him what he was going to do. After finishing eating Fiona and Moonbay washed the plates. Then Moonbay left to find Irvine. After Moonbay left Fiona went to the lake to meet Van.

Van was walking back and forth near the lake. "I wonder what she's going to say?" Asked Van to himself. He didn't know why he was so impatient. 

"Van." Said Fiona from behind him. Van turned around to face her.

"Hey." Said Van. "So what was it that you were going to say to me back there?"

Fiona took a deep breath and said, "Well like I said back there. There is something important that I need to tell you."

"So what is it?" Asked Van.

"You don't just have a sister Van." Said Fiona.

"I have more family?" Asked Van.

Fiona nodded.

"Well where are they?" Asked Van.

"There in a military base right now." Said Fiona.

"Who are they? Are they my brothers or my parents?" Asked Van. He was anxious to know who else was related to him.

"No." Said Fiona.

"Well?" Asked Van.

"Van you have three  "

"Honey there you are!" Said Annie as she jumped into Van's arms.

Fiona just looked at them shocked. Who was that woman?

"Matt I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Asked Annie not noticing a heart broken Fiona.

"I've been busy." Said Van who wanted to keep talking to Fiona.

"Uh muffin. I miss you so much." Said Annie. Apparently she still hadn't noticed Fiona.

Fiona was hurt by what she was seeing. /Van moved on./ She thought sadly. 

"No Annie I'm really busy." Said Van. Then he noticed that Fiona was going to leave. "Fiona don't leave."

That was when Annie finally noticed her. "Oh I'm, sorry I didn't notice you. I'm Annie, Matt's girlfriend." Said Annie with a smile.

Those words cut Fiona's heart into pieces. She tried to hide away her hurt expression that she had. Fiona put up a fake smile and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Fiona."

"Your not from this town right." Said Annie.

"No, I'm part of the Guardian Force." Said Fiona.

"How cool! I always wanted to meet someone from the Guardian Force." Said Annie excited.

Fiona looked at Van. "Well I have to be going."

"Please don't." Said Van.

"No I must. Besides I need to do some things." Said Fiona. She turned around and left. Van wanted to go after her, but Annie wouldn't let him. 

"Who was she and how do you know her?" Asked Annie.

"She's an old friend." Was all Van said.

Annie just stared at him.

Fiona went inside one of the camps. No one was in there. She couldn't contain herself. Tears began to fall from her ruby eyes. It hurt her so much to find out that Van moved on. Fiona covered her face with her hands and sat on the floor crying. Nothing had change. Even though Van was alive, he was still not with her. So there wasn't really any difference.

Moonbay walked in and found Fiona crying. She quickly ran to her. "Fiona what's wrong?" She asked worried.

"He moved on." Said Fiona threw her crying.

"Who moved on?" Asked Moonbay not understanding a thing her friend was saying.

"Van. He has someone." Said Fiona.

Moonbay looked at her shocked. "No that can't be true. Van only loves you Fiona."

"No he doesn't. How can he love someone he doesn't remember." Said Fiona.

"Well you can't give up. Your his wife, the mother of his children." Said Moonbay.     

"No, I already decided it. I'm leaving." Said Fiona.

"Your going back to the base." Said Moonbay.

"No. I'm going back for my children then I'll leave to some where else." Said a determine Fiona.  

"To where?" Asked Moonbay.

"I don't know. But some where far from here." Said Fiona as she got up.

"Fiona you can't do this. You have to fight for him." Said Moonbay.

"For what? He doesn't even remember me. I will only be an obstacle for him and            Annie." She said sadly.

"Then win his love again. You did it once so you can do it again." Said Moonbay.

"I'm to tired to fight Moonbay." Said Fiona with no hope.

"Please Fiona think about it." Said Moonbay. She didn't want her best friend who was like her sister to suffer like this.

"There's nothing to think about." Said Fiona.

"Then think about your children. Dan and Samira adore their father I know they would do anything to see him again. Think about Padme. Give her the chance to meet her father. Don't take this chance away from them." Said Moonbay hoping that this would convince Fiona.

"Alright I'll think about it." Was all Fiona said. She walked out of the camp.

"Please don't give up Fiona. Do it for your children at least." Said Moonbay softly. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been too busy. First off my great grandmas funeral. Second school. Third a new Zoid story that I'm working on. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I've been having problems with my messenger so anyone who wants to chat with me this the other e-mail that I have saturnogirl@hotmail.com same time and same rule about chatting.

Thanks and don't forget to review.

yingfacherryblossom


	9. Fionas's Decision

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

****** scene change

Chapter 9

Fiona's Decision 

Fiona was once again in the lake where in only two days very important things happened to her there. She didn't know what to do. She loved Van, but seeing him with another woman completely destroyed her. Fiona had never thought about the fact of Van ever being with another woman. Mixed emotions were inside of her. She was split in two. First, the loving woman who would do anything to see the man she love happy, even if it meant for him to be with someone else. Second, the mother who would do anything for her children. What was she to do? Fiona admitted to herself that she was jealous of that woman that was with Van. Why deny it? She knew that it was true.

******

Van went threw town looking for Fiona. He didn't know why, but he knew he needed to apologize to her. He was so busy looking for her that he didn't notice the person in front of him. Van was going to apologize when he noticed that it was Moonbay.

"Sorry Moonbay, I didn't see you." Said Van apologizing to her.

Moonbay didn't seem to happy to see him. The only thing she said to him was, "You shouldn't apologize to me." Then she walked off.

Van stared at her surprised. "What was that about?" He asked himself. The he just when on looking for Fiona.

******

Irvine and Thomas were both inspecting the construction of the town when an angry Moonbay came in.

"Did any of you two knew that Van had a girlfriend?" Asked an angry Moonbay.

Both Irvine and Thomas looked at her. How did she new?

"Well?" Asked an impatient Moonbay who was tapping her foot.

"Well I did. He told Dr. D and me when Dr. D was checking him." Said Irvine. "But how did you know?" 

"So it's true." Said an angry Moonbay. "Well I know because Fiona told me."

"What!" Said Irvine.

"Are you saying that Van has a girlfriend and that Fiona knows." Said Thomas.

"Yes." Said Moonbay. "Now Fiona wants to leave."

"She can't leave." Said Irvine.

"I know she can't. That's what I told her." Said Moonbay.

"What did she say?" Asked Thomas.

"That she wants to go for her children and leave to somewhere were we can't find her." Said Moonbay sadly.

"She can't do that!" Said Irvine. Then he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Moonbay. 

"To tell Van the truth." Said Irvine.

******

Van checked everywhere in town but couldn't find her. He knew of one more place where she could be. He quickly went to the lake. Since it was a big lake he started to look. 

Fiona was sitting in the sand looking up to the stars. A person approached her without making any noise. He just stood there watching her. She seemed to be in deep thought.

Fiona looked at the stars and remember a part of her honeymoon.

Flashback

Fiona stared at the stars. There were really beautiful that night. She didn't notice that someone was behind her. All of the sudden she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She knew perfectly well who it was.

"What are you doing?" Whispered the person behind her to her ear.

"Watching the stars. There so beautiful to night." Answered Fiona.

"Not as beautiful as you." Said the person behind her.

The ocean's waves came down softly to there feet as the sand mixed with it.

Fiona turned around to face the person behind her. "I'm really happy with you." She said softly.

"So am I." Said Van. He leaned down and kissed her gently. When he separated he saw that Fiona had a mischievous look on her face. Fiona quickly pushed Van in the water. Van didn't expect this so he got wet. Fiona quickly started to run. Van then ran after her. They both kept running leaving behind a trail of foot prints in the sand. 

Van caught up with Fiona and pulled her down to the sand. Then he began to tickle her. Fiona laughed so much that tears were falling down from her eyes.

"Van  ss top." Said Fiona threw her laughter.

"I don't think so." Said Van.

Then they began to roll around the sand. Getting there clothes with sand. In the end Van ended on top of Fiona. He looked at her eyes for a long time.

"I love you." Said Van as he leaned down for a kiss. Fiona wasn't able to respond, but she knew how to prove it. She deepened the kiss. Then she felt Van's hands going through her body as they were releasing from her clothes. She did the same thing to him. They both stayed there showing there love for each other.

End of Flashback

A smile appeared in Fiona's lips as she remembered that. She remembered that often because that was how Dan was conceived. Fiona had wonderful memories of Van and her. Memories that meant a lot to her. She knew what she had to do. Fiona stood up. When she turned she almost jumped back from her shock.

"Zain! What are you doing here?" Asked Fiona who was trying to calm her heart.

"I was looking for you." Said Zain.

"Leave! A lot of people from the Guardian Force are here. If they see you they'll arrest you." Said Fiona hoping that will scare him away.

"Like they could." Said Zain as he left an evil laugh out.

Fiona stared at him shocked. She tried to leave, but he stopped her.

"Your not going anywhere." He said as he got closer to her.

"Stay away from me." Said Fiona with pure fear in her voice.

"Why?" Asked Zain. "I could give you anything you want. If you come with me I'll spare your kids."

"If you there touched them I swear you'll regret it." Threaten Fiona.

"Your in no position to threaten me. No one can save you. Your mine!" He said as grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Yelled Fiona. She tried to free herself from him, but it was no use.

"There is nothing you can't do." Said Zain. He pulled her closer to him. Fiona stepped hard on his foot. "Ahh!" Zain released her. Fiona took that chance and ran. Zain noticed Fiona running away so he went after her. Fiona ran as fast as she could, but Zain was a good runner and quickly he caught up to her. He threw himself to her. Fiona landed hard on the sand. Zain turned her around so she would face him. He was on top of her. One of his hands held her wrists. "You don't seem to understand that your mine."

"I'll never be yours." Said Fiona trying to free herself, but it was no use. He was much stronger than her.

"I was patient with you, but now I had it! There's only one way you'll understand." Said Zain. The hand that he had free started to unbutton Fiona blouse.

"Get your hands off me!" Yelled Fiona but it was no use. Zain didn't listen to her. Fiona felt Zain's lips on her body. The only thing Fiona could fell was repulsive against him. Zain tried to kiss her on the lips, but Fiona bit him.   

Zain slapped her. "How dare you do that!" Yelled Zain at her. A bit of blood came out of Fiona's lips because of the slap. Zain's hand pulled Fiona's skirt down.

"Please stop this." Pleaded Fiona who had tears in her eyes.

"You had your chance." Was all Zain said. His hand touched several parts of her body that were private.

******

Van kept looking for Fiona, but she was no where in sight. But then he heard a scream.

"Get your hands off me!"

He knew that was Fiona. Van quickly followed her voice. What he saw shocked him. Van felt anger burning inside of him. He quickly launched himself to the man. Zain didn't expect this and was pushed of Fiona. Fiona didn't know what happened. Zain turned to see who was the person that attacked him. He stared shocked at what he saw.

"You!" Was all Zain said.

"You'll pay!" Said Van as he punched him.

After Zain received the punch he back away. "It's impossible." 

Van stepped in front of Fiona shielding her from him. Fiona was glad that he was there to protect her, but now Zain new that he was alive.

"I killed you! Your suppose to be dead!" Yelled Zain.

Van was completely mad now. He launch himself towards Zain and kept beating him up. Zain tried to fight back, but Van was much stronger than him. "I'll kill you!" Yelled Van at him.

Zain punched Van. As soon as he got Van off him. He ran away, but not before saying, "You maybe alive. But if I can't have Fiona neither would you!" After Zain disappeared Van went to Fiona.

"Are you alright?" He asked worried. Fiona didn't answer. She just hugged him tightly and cried. Van hugged her to. They just stood there hugging each other for a while. After a while Van said, "I'm sorry."

Fiona looked at him surprised. "Why?" She asked softly.   

That was a good question. Why? Van didn't know the answer. "I really don't know." He said softly. /I'm making an idiot of myself. I'm apologizing and I don't even know why./

Fiona just stared at him. /Could he have remembered something?/ Fiona decided to ask him that. "Did you remember something?"

"No. I just felt bad for what happened a couple hours ago." Said Van who hadn't planned on saying that.

"Don't worry about it." Said Fiona softly. 

He brought her closer to him. Van grabbed her chin so she would look at him. "Why is he after you?"

Fiona didn't answer.

Van realized his mistake. "I'm sorry it's not a good time to ask."

"I don't know." Said Fiona softly.

Van looked at her. "Was he the one who tried to kill me?" 

Fiona just nodded.

"Don't worry. I wont let him hurt you." Said Van.

Fiona was too nervous to say anything. Van got closer to her face. Something unstoppable happened. They kissed. Fiona didn't push him away. Instead she pull herself closer to him. Van wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Van was enjoying the sweet taste of her lips. He knew that this wasn't the first kiss that they had giving each other. Van had a feeling that they had even probably had gone even further than this.

Irvine came to the lake and noticed Van kissing a woman. At first he thought it could be his girlfriend, but then he noticed that it was Fiona. He smiled. Those two were finally back. He turn around and left.

When Van and Fiona separated they stared at each other for a long time. Fiona was blushing and so was Van.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this after what happened." Said Van apologizing.

"It's alright. Yours was different." Said Fiona.

"Were we a couple before I lost my memories?" Asked Van as he caress her cheek.

"Yes." Fiona said softly.

"That's why you were so hurt when you saw me with Annie." Said Van.

"You noticed?" Asked Fiona surprised.

"I notice everything that's involved with you." Confessed Van.

Fiona blushed. They stood there hugging each other until the sun set.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Alright Cyberdemon I updated, now you publish you sequel. A deal is a deal. So you better update before Christmas. To the of my rest readers I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. I'll try to update as much as I can, but now I have to study some things because I'm in this student congress thing. I got a lot of work to do.

Hope you guys have a great time,

yingfacherryblossom 


	10. The Truth or Is It?

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

(me)

****** scene change

Chapter 10

The Truth or Is It?

Van and Fiona where at Van's house. After what happened he had taken her back to his home. Fiona was resting on the bed while Van just watched her. He kept wondering to himself many things.

"I wonder what type of relationship I had with Fiona. Why didn't she tell me that we were a couple before I lost my memories? Maybe she thought that I'm in love with Annie. Annie! How am I going to explain this to her. Oh boy, I got a lot of things to do. Tomorrow I'll talk to her." Said Van to himself. He heard sounds coming from outside the bedroom. He assumed that it was Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas. Van quietly walked out to tell them what happened.

******

Moonbay, Irvine, and Thomas went inside Van's house. They were all pretty tired from work. They saw Van coming out of the room that Fiona and Moonbay shared. 

"Hey you guys." Said Van as he approached them.

"Hi Van. How was your day?" Asked Moonbay with a bit of maliciousness in her voice. Irvine had told them that he had saw Fiona and Van kissing. 

"Not that great." Said Van remembering what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Asked Irvine. He thought that everything would be fine now.

"Well a while ago when I went to look for Fiona, I found her trying to run away from Zain." Said Van as calmly as he could.

"WHAT!!" Yelled Irvine. Everyone had to cover their ears unless they wanted to be deaf.

"That bastard went after Fiona! Did he do anything to her?" Asked a worried Thomas.

"If he laid a hand on her he will be so damn sorry. I'll make sure of that." Said a determine Moonbay with one hand already made into a fist.

"No, he wasn't able to do anything to her because I got their in time." Said Van understanding their anger.

"You mean he tried to do something to her." Said Thomas.

Van just nodded.

"Where is Fiona?" Asked Irvine worried that she might not be there.

"She's in her bedroom. Right now she's sleeping." Said Van who had turned to look at the room that Fiona was in.

"I'll go see how she is." Said Moonbay as she went to the room. Everyone else just stayed there.

******

It was morning. Even after what happened everyone managed to fall asleep. Van woke up early. He had only one thing in his mind now. To tell Annie the truth so he could completely be with Fiona. He quickly got dressed and head for Annie's house.  

/How should I tell her this? Hey Annie guess what, I'm the hero of Zi. Remember Fiona she was my girlfriend before I got amnesia and now where together again. No that would be to hard. Maybe I should skip the part about Fiona and me being together. But then Annie will think that we will still be together. How the hell did I ever get into this mess? Out of all the people in this planet it had to happen to me./ Van just kept walking and hoping that when he sees Annie he would be able to tell her this without breaking her heart.

******

Annie was in her house inside her room. She knew she had seen Fiona before, but she didn't know where. Annie was typing a few things on her computer hoping that would help her find out who Fiona was.

"Let's see. Her name is Fiona, but she didn't tell me her last name. This is going to be harder then I thought. Maybe if I just put some things to describe her physically that would help." Said Annie to herself as she typed some new things. In the search list appeared ten names. "Let's see now." Said Annie as she looked threw the list. She went down the list until she found one that said Fiona. "Here it is!" Said a happy Annie. She had been looking for hours. Annie quickly clicked on it to reveal it's information. A file appeared revealing the information that it had about Fiona.

Name: Fiona Alisi Lynette Flyheight 

Age: 25

Status: Widow 

At this part Annie stared shocked. "How could someone so young be a widow already?" Annie asked herself. She kept on looking to see who was her husband. Then she saw something that shocked her again.

Was the wife of Van Flyheight.

Annie almost fell out of the chair. "No way!" Said a really surprised Annie. She looked threw more and kept seeing more things that shocked her.

Is the mother of Dan, Samira, and Padme Flyheight. 

"She had three kids with him. Oh I have to tell Matt this. I can't wait to see how he will react when he finds out about this." Said Annie as she shut down her computer. She grabbed a coat because it was cold outside and headed towards Matt's house.

******

Van walked to Annie's house. He regretted not bringing a jacket with him. He was about knock when Annie opened the door.

"Matt! I was just going over to see you." Said Annie as she hugged him. Van separated her gently. Annie didn't notice that Van was a bit distant.

"Annie there is something that I need to tell you." Said Van in a serious tone.

"I have to tell you something too." Said Annie who wanted to tell Van what she found out.

"But what I have to say is more important." Said Van not caring what she wanted to say.

"But what I have to tell you involves your friend Fiona." Said Annie. Van just stayed silent and looked at her.

"What about Fiona?" Asked Van wondering what Annie might know about her.

"Let's go inside first." Said Annie as she was already walking in. Van followed her. They both sat on different sofas. 

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me about Fiona?" Asked Van.

"Well when I saw her the first time I thought she looked familiar to me so I did some research on her." Said Annie.

"What kind of research?" Asked Van.

"Well to see who she was. You wont believe what I found out." Said Annie barely controlling her excitement.  

"What did you found out?" Asked Van noticing that what ever Annie knew was something really important.

"Well I found out that she is married to one of the most important guys on the whole planet and that she has three kids." Said Annie. She fell to notice how Van became all of the sudden really pale.

/Fiona is married./ Thought Van to himself. /Then why did she say that we had a relationship. Could it be that I was her lover?/ Van was completely confuse. He didn't even wait to hear who was Fiona married to. He just got up and left. Annie just stared a bit surprised by Van's action.

******

Everyone in Van's house was awake now. Fiona was still in her room wondering where Van could of gone.

"I just don't understand Moonbay. Where he could of gone?" Said Fiona as she fix the bed.

"Maybe he went to dump that girl, what was her name?" Asked Moonay as she turned to face her.

 "Her name is Annie. Well I'll fell kind of bad for being the cause of their relationship ending." Said Fiona sadly.

"Hey it's not your fault. You and Van were together way before he even met her. And besides your his wife. So you got every right." Said Moonbay.

"I know, but I still feel a bit guilty." Said Fiona as she sat on the bed. "How would you feel if Irvine lost his memories and then found him with another woman?"

"Well if that ever happened. I would kill Irvine if I find him with another woman. I don't care if he had amnesia or not, no one cheats on me." Said Moonbay with such a tone that it frightened Fiona a bit. 

"Um Moonbay we're just imagining if that ever happened. You don't have to get mad." Said Fiona as she just stared at her friends sudden mood change. 

"I don't care! If Irvine ever cheats on me his a dead man and for that slut she'll have a worst fate." Said Moonbay with fire in hr eyes.

"Ok let's forget about that shall we." Said Fiona trying to calm her friend.

Irvine walked in the room and saw that Moonbay was a bit pist off.

"Moonbay what's wrong?" Asked Irvine wondering what was bothering his wife.

Moonbay didn't answer him. She just walked past him, but not before giving him a glare.

"Hey what did I do?" Asked Irvine as he noticed that Moonbay was mad at him.

"Um nothing. It is just that Moonbay and I were imagining you cheating on her and she became mad about that." Said Fiona.

"Are you kidding me. Man I'll never cheat on her. She'll kill me before I ever get the chance to." Said Irvine because he knew Moonbay would do that and more.

"Your right. Moonbay can love a person a lot, but she can also hate a lot." Said Fiona as she got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Irvine as he noticed that Fiona was leaving.

"I'm going to the lake." Said Fiona.

"Hey maybe I should go with you. We don't know if Zain might be there." Said Irvine who was worried for Fiona's safety.

"Yeah your right." Said Fiona.

******

Dan and Samira stared at Crougar with not a very pleasant smile.

"I want to see my mommy!" Said Samira as she stomped her foot on the floor.

"Your hiding something so tell us!" Said Dan who was positive that something wasn't right.

"Listen kids there's nothing that I'm hiding from you." Lied Crougar. Irvine had called him yesterday to tell him that Van was alive.

But Dan wasn't satisfy with that answer. He just stormed of the room with his sister following him.

"Dan where are you going?" Asked Samira as she noticed that Dan was heading to the hanger.

"I know that something happened so I'm going to see mommy." Said Dan as he kept on walking.

"But how are you going to get there? You don't have a Zoid." Said Samira as she tried to keep up with her brother.

Dan just stopped in front of a Zoid.

"Oh no. You can't take that Zoid." Said Samira as she knew that was what her brother had in plan.

"Who says that I can't. It was daddy's Zoid so it's also our Zoid." Said Dan as he began to clime on the Blade Liger.

"But you never driven the Blade Liger by yourself before. Daddy or Zeke had always been with you when you use to drive it." Said Samira hoping to change her brother's mind.

"Daddy always said that I would become a great Zoids pilot and that I was really good on driving the Blade Liger." Dan opened the cockpit and got inside.

"Your not leaving without me." Said Samira as she too stared to clime on the Blade Liger.

"Samira you have to stay here with Padme." Said Dan as he stared at his sister.

"No. I'm going with you and that's final!" Samira with such a determination in her voice that Dan didn't have any other choice but to agree. Samira got in the backseat of the Liger and put the seatbelt on.

"Get ready." Said Dan as he got the controls. He pressed a button so the doors of the base with open. 

A guard that was on duty started to notice what was happening. 

"Hey you two get off the Zoid!" Yelled the guard, but the kids didn't listen. The guard started to run to them.

"Hurry Dan the guard is coming!" Said Samira as she saw the guard approaching.

"I can't find that button." Said Dan as he kept looking for that button his father told him never to us unless it was an emergency. "Here it is." Dan quickly pressed it and the Blade Liger's booster was on. The Blade Liger took of so fast that only dust was left behind. The guard could only stare because he knew he was in trouble.

******

Van walked to the lake with an angry expression written very clearly on his face. He stopped when he saw Fiona and Irvine there. He was about to turn around and walk away, but he heard Fiona call him. Both Fiona and Irvine were headed his way.

"Hey Van. Where were you this morning?" Asked Fiona, but Van didn't answer.

"Hey Van is something wrong?" Asked Irvine seeing that Van didn't answer.

"No." Was all Van said, but he said it in a cold and distant tone.

"Van what's wrong?" Asked Fiona because she knew something must of happened.

"Nothing." Said Van in a cold voice. Fiona and Irvine just stood there looking at Van with strange look. What could of happen?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Yay!!!! I finally updated. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to read my new story.

yingfacherryblossom


	11. Truth

Author's Note: Samething as the last chapters. 

"talking"

/thinking/

****** change of scene

**remembering**

Chapter 11

Truth

The Blade Liger went dashing threw the desert. It had been hours since it left the base.

"Dan are you sure you know where you're going?" Asked Samira.

"Of course I know were I'm going, I think." Said Dan with a bit of doubt.

"I think we should go back." Said a worried Samira.

"Stop worring. Look I know what I'm doing. Don't worry." Said Dan making his sister feel a lot better. 

******

Fiona couldn't help wonder to herself what had happen to Van. Just yesterday he had been so sweet to her and now he was so cold and distant.  

Moonbay walked in and saw Fiona sitting on the bed thinking. "Hey what's wrong?" Asked a worried Moonbay.

"I don't know." Said Fiona who was still confuse by all of this.

"Fiona you're not making any sense. You seem upset there has to be a cause of it." Said Moonbay sitting next to Fiona.

"Well earlier today I went to the lake with Irvine and we bumped into Van." Said Fiona.

"And was is wrong with that?" Asked Moonbay.

"Well it seem to me that Van was angry, but at me. You should of seen the way he looked at me. Anger was very clear in his eyes." Said an upset Fiona.

Moonbay didn't say anything. That had surprised her. Why would Van be mad at Fiona? /Could that girlfriend of his done something?/ Thought Moonbay.

******

A soldier walked inside the an office. He was very nervous because he knew he was in trouble.

"Um sir there's a problem." Said the soldier.

Crougar turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"Well you see sir, the two oldest children of Mrs. Flyheight, they."

"Say it already." Said Crougar who was getting impatient.

"They took the Blade Liger and left the base." Said the soldier.

Crougar looked at him shocked. 

******

Van just walked through the town with no destination at all. He had to think. 

/Why would she do this to me? Is she just playing with me? Doesn't she feel anything for me? Maybe that guy Zain is her husband and tried to kill me because he found out that she was cheating on him. But then that makes me the villan. How did I become from hero to zero?/

Van kept walking and didn't see how he bump into. "Sorry." Said Van without looking at the person.

That person looked at him with a shocked face and did the only thing that could came in her mind. SCREAM!

******

Moombay went to see Irvine maybe he would have an idea of what happened.

"Hey Moonbay." Said Irvine hoping that she still wouldn't be mad at him.

"Irvine Fiona told me what happened earlier. What could of happen?" She asked hoping that her husband would have an answer.

"I don't know. When we saw him in the lake he was so cold and distant that I barely recognized him." Said Irvine as he has stopped working.

"Do you think that girl who is his girlfriend had to do with any of this?" Asked Moonbay.

"Maybe, but who knows. Maybe he is just having a bad day." Said Irvine, but he knew that wasn't the answer.

Just then a soldier came in running. "Sir have you seen Mrs. Flyheight?" Asked the soldier.

"No why?" Asked Irvine as he noticed the worry look on the soldiers face.

"I have an urgent message for her from Colonel Crougar." Said the soldier.

"What is it?" Asked Moonbay hoping that nothing bad had happen.

"Her children, Dan and Samira have left the base." Said the soldier.

Both Irvine and Moombay looked at each other with a worried look.

"I'll go find Fiona." Said Moonbay.

"And we will search the town. They probably came here." Said Irvine.

Everyone went to diferent places.

******

Dan walked threw the town looking for Samira. If anything happened to her it would be all his fault. He couldn't help remembering what had happened earlier.

Flashback

The Blade Liger finally arrived to the town of Kyoto. Both Dan and Samira got off the Blade Liger. 

"Lets look for one of the Guardian Force camps. I'm sure mommy is probably in one of them." Said Dan as he started to walk.

"Dan look." Said Samira as she pointed to a person.

"What?" Asked Dan as he didn't see anything.

Samira searched again, but didn't see anyone. "I thought I saw someone."

"Come on we don't have time to play games." Said Dan as he kept walking.

"Wait Dan!" Yelled his sister from behind him.

"Hurry up." Said Dan without even turning around. He kept on walking until he didn't hear any foot steps behing him. "Samira?" 

He looked around, but only saw a bunch of people buying things. "Samira!" He yelled hoping that his sister would listen to him. But it didn't work. It only got the attention of some of the people who were buying things.

End of Flashback

Dan searched almost the whole market, but still there was no sign of his sister. Then he heard it. A scream that belong to his sister. He quickly ran towards the source of the scream when he came face to face with a ghost or so he thought.

******

Van just stared at the little girl who had screamed. "Hey it ok. I'm not going to hurt you." Said Van, but the little girl seem to scare or would it be too surprised?

Just then a little boy appeared, but this time Van was the one shocked. That kid looked like a mini version of him.

"What the?" He asked but didn't know what to do.

Dan looked at the man who looked very much or should he say exactly like his father. But that couldn't be? His father had gone to heaven, his mother had said so. She wouldn't lie to him and to his sister.

"Dan look, it's a ghost." Said the little girl who was pointing to Van.

/Ghost?/ Van mentally asked himself.

"Go away you ghost!" Yelled Dan who was really scared now.

"Hey kids I'm not a ghost." Said Van hoping that they would believe him.

"Dan he sounds like Daddy." Said the little girl even more shocked than before.

/Daddy?/ Van couldn't help but think that those kids look familiar.

"Dan! Samira!" Came a yell from far away.

Van recognize that voice.

"It's mommy." Said Samira.

"Mommy!" Yelled Dan as loud as he could.

Then some running foot steps were heard. Out of nowhere Fiona came and hugged the two children.

"Are you two ok?" Asked Fiona at her two children. She hadn't notice Van yet.

"Mommy there's a ghost behind you." Said a frighten Samira. 

Fiona slowly turned around and came face to face with a confuse and shocked Van.

"Van." She said softly.

"Mommy is it Daddy?" Asked Dan as he kept hugging his mother.

Van just stared at them shocked. He didn't understand anything. Then he remembered what Annie had told him.

**Well I found out that she is married to one of the most important guys on the whole planet and that she has three kids.** 

Memories came to Van.

Flashback

A fourteen year old Van walked inside a ruins with a silver organoid. There was a green capsule in front of him. He pressed some buttons and the capsule broke. A young girl about his age was inside it.

End of Flashback

Flashback

Next to the same ruins a sixteen year old Van watched as Gustav was being attacked. He quickly went to see if anyone was hurt. He found the same girl that he had found two years earlier in there. 

End of Flashback

Flashback

Van had finally arrive at the Ultrasaures when a young blond ran in to his arms. He hugged her and then placed an arm around her waist and watch as two zoids left.

End of Flashback

Flashback

A young blonde stood in front of a large statue with cables around her body. She was saying goodbye to him, but he wouldn't lose her that easly.

End of Flashback

Flashback

A beautiful young woman entered the church with a long white wedding dress. She was so beautiful at that moment. Everyone cheered as she accept the man next to her as her husband.

End of Flashback

Van didn't have a chance to say anything because a soldier came.

"Mrs. Flyheight are they all right?" Asked the soldier who had too been looking for Dan and Samira.

/Mrs. Flyheight? But then that means./ Van had finally realize it.

"Yes." Said Fiona. She wanted to explain to Van because she knew that he would be confuse. "Dan, Samira please go with the soldier. He'll take you to your aunt Moombay. I need to do something."

Dan and Samira did as their mother said. They both went with soldier, but first they took another good look at the man who look like their father.

After they left Van finally found his voice and said, "There my kids."

Fiona nodded. "Van, I'm your wife and the mother of your children." Said Fiona, but it seem to come out as a whisper.

"I know." Said Van as softly as she did,

Fiona looked at him surprised. "How."

"When I saw Dan and Samira I started remebering everything." Said Van. Van felt joy inside of him. Fiona hadn't lied to him. She was his wife and the mother of his kids. Van didn't know what took over him but in an instant he had Fiona in his arms.

"Fiona I thought you were married to someone else. That is why I was so angry at you. I thought that you had lied to me." Said Van as kept holding her.

"Don't worry Van. Everything is alright now. But there is someone I want you to meet." Said Fiona as she seperated herself from him.

"Who?" Asked Van.

"Our youngest daughter, Padme." Said Fiona with joy. 

"We have another daughter?" Asked Van surprised.

"Yes." Said Fiona as she hugged him again. "When you left I was pregnant."

Van looked at her surprised. A bright smile appeared in his lips. "I can't believe we have another child."

"Don't worry Van soon you'll get to meet her." Said Fiona.

Van brought her closer and kissed her passionately.

******

Zain watched from a small magic mirror what was happening. He grabbed the mirror and threw at the wall. Anger was boiling inside his blood.

"You will not have her Flyheight! She was mine once and she will be again!" Said Zain with pure determination in his voice.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Ok cyberdemon I updated. Well to the rest my readers I hope you liked the chapter.  

Don't forget to review,

yingfacherryblossom


	12. Revelations part 1

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

****** scene change

Chapter 12

Revelations part I

"I can't believe that you finally remember who I am." Said Fiona as she rested her head on Van's chest.

"I'm sorry for what happen. I don't know how I could of forgotten you." Said Van as his hand went threw Fiona's hair.

The sun was just setting. Making it a beautiful scene over the lake.

Fiona separated herself from Van and turned to look at him. She needed to ask Van something very important to her. "Van, do you have feelings for Annie?"

Van looked at her with a serious expression. "I have to be honest with you Fiona. I do like her, but I will never love her like I love you."

Fiona felt pain in her heart, but she was happy that Van was honest with her. "Van did you and Annie ever… well um."

Van knew what she was trying to ask. "Never Fiona. I promised that I be yours and it's going to stay that way for ever." Said Van with such an emotion that Fiona's heart started to beat faster.

"Oh Van." Said Fiona as she hugged him again.

"Don't worry Fiona. I promise I'll make everything like it was before." Said Van as he embraced her back.

******

"So do you understand what to do?" Asked the soldier in the dark uniform.

"Yes sir." Said the soldiers that were line up in front of the soldier who had spoken first.

"Nothing can go wrong. If you fail my master he will kill you all in a matter of seconds." Said the soldier in the black uniform. 

"Don't worry General. We wont fail." Said the soldiers.

"Good. If you suceed in this mission I'm sure my master will be pleased to give a reward for you. Remember my master can be generous, but he can also be deadly." Said the General.

The soldiers didn't respond. They just hoped that they would be able to do this. Too many things were at stake, especially there lives.

******

Fiona and Van walk back together to Van's house. It was really late, but they didn't mind. They were just happy to be back together.

They enter Van's house, but they didn't see anyone. They assume that everyone was asleep. They walk inside the room that Fiona was staying and found Dan and Samira sleeping. Both Van and Fiona smile. It had been such a long time since they were all together. Now they only needed Padme and they will be complete.

"They look so peaceful like that." Said Van to Fiona.

"I know." Said Fiona. "I can't wait to see how they will react when they see you." She said with a smile.

"Like I said before, I'll make everything peaceful like before." Whispered Van to Fiona.

"I know you will." She said as she turn to see him. "If anyone can do that is you."

Van leaned down to kiss Fiona. Fiona put her arms around his neck so she can deepen the kiss. Nothing could ruin that moment.  

******

It was finally morning and everything seem peaceful. Van woke up and found himself on the other bed with Fiona. He had a bright smile. Now he knew what to do.

Without waking Fiona he got up from the bed. He got dressed and left.

******

Annie was making breakfast right now. She had been thinking a lot these past days. She knew that something was wrong with Matt. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

She was in a cheerful mood today. When she opened the door and found Van there.

"Hey Matt." Said Annie as she hugged him. Van pulled her away from him. "What's wrong?"

"Annie we need to talk." Said Van in a serious tone.

"What's going on?" Asked Annie.

"Lets go inside." Said Van. Both of them went to the living room.

"What happen Matt?" Asked Annie a bit worried.

"First of all I want you to know that I regain my memories." Said Van.

"Reall? Wow!" Said Annie happy.

"Annie, I'm married." Said Van.

Annie's face suddenly turn into a sad one.

"Remember Fiona?" Asked Van.

Annie only nodded.

"She's my wife." Said Van.

"That's not possible. She's married to…" Annie then realize who Matt really is. "No way you can't be…"

"Yes I am. I'm Van Flyheight." Said Van.

"I've been going out with the hero of Zi!" Said Annie exited.

"Uh yeah." Said Van. /She's taking this better then I thought./

"Wow!" Said Annie still exited.

"Uh well Annie. Since you know who I am you know that well I have a family that I have to take care of." Said Van.

"Ok!" Said Annie still exited.

Van left Annie's house. /I'm so glad that she took it well./ 

******  
  


A bunch of soldiers entered the town. 

"Split up. We neen to find her as soon as we can." Said the soldier.

"Right." Said the rest of the soldiers.

******

Van entered his house and found Fiona setting the table. Without her noticing he put his arms around her waist.

Fiona was startled a little, but calm down when she found out that it was Van.

" Why did you leave?" Asked Fiona as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I needed to talk with Annie." Said Van. Fiona turned around and look at Van.

"What did you two talk about?" Asked Fiona.

"I told Annie the truth. I told her who I was." Said Van.

"What did she say?" asked Fiona.

"She was just happy that she went out with the hero of Zi. She didn't seem sad that I broke up with her." Said Van.

Just then running foot steps were heard. Van and Fiona turned to see who it was.

"Mommy Daddy!" Said Samira and Dan at the same time.

Van hugged his kids. "I miss you two a lot." Said Van as a tear fell from his eye.

"You're really here." Said Dan happy.

"Don't leave us again Daddy." Said Samira who also happy.

"Don't worry I wont." Said Van.

Fiona was also happy. That scene was too touching.

"I'll go buy somethings that I need. I'll be right back." Said Fiona.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Asked Van.

"It' ok. Stay here with our children." Said Fiona.

******

Fiona was heading back to Van's house when two men appeared in front of her.

Fiona took a step back away from them.

"So we finally found you." Said one of the soldiers.

Fiona tried to run the other way, but four more soldiers appeared the other way.

"You're not going anywhere." Said a soldier.

One of them grabbed Fiona making Fiona drop her the bags that she was carring.

"Let me go!" Yelled Fiona.

One of the soldiers put a cloth on her mouth. Soon she began to feel dizzy and then everything went dark.

******

Van was getting worried. Fiona was taking way too long.

"What's wrong Van?" Asked Irvine as he entered the room.

"Fiona is taking to long too come back." Said a worried Van.

"I think you're right." Said Irvine.

"I'm going to go look for her." Said Van.

******

Fiona woke up and found herself laying on a bed. 

"Where am I?" Asked Fiona as she sat. Her head was still a bit dizzy.

"You're home." Said a person from the shadows.

"Zain?" asked Fiona.

"I'm glad that you still remember my voice." Said Zain.

"What do you wan?" Asked Fiona as she backed away.

"I want you to remember. Everything that happen between us." Said Zain.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Fiona a bit scared.

"You still don't know who I am." Said Zain.

"I know who you are. You are a sick lunatic." Said Fiona anger reflected on her words.

"My dear Alissi. I can't believe you haven't figure it out." Said Zain.

"What?" Asked Fiona.

Zain put his hand in his pocket and took something out. "Remember this?" Asked Zain as he showed it to Fiona.

Fiona was shocked. "It can't…"

"It is Alissi Lynnet." Said Zain. 

Fiona looked at him shocked.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Author's Note: Alright people enjoy!

yingfacherryblossom 


	13. Revelations part 2

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

scene change

Chapter 13

Revelations part 2

Fiona couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could he have gotten that?

"Where did you get that?" Asked Fiona even though deep inside she new.

"You gave it to me." Said Zain as he got closer to her.

"No I didn't. I gave it to…" Fiona couldn't finish because she was afraid of the truth.

"You gave it to Andrew." Said Zain as he kept coming closer to her.

"But Andrew is dead." Said Fiona trying to deny the thoughts coming in her mind.

"No I am not." Said Zain as he sat next to her.

Fiona quickly got up. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is." Said Zain as he too got up.

"No. You're making this up." Said Fiona trying to convice herself of that.

"No I'm not. I can still remember the night that you gave me this." Said Zain trying to convice her.

Flashback.

It was night, but the beautiful moons of Zi were as bright as ever. On a hill were two figures.

A young blond girl sat under the tree watching the moons. While the blond boy was standing.

"It's a beautiful night." Said the young girl.

"Yeah it is." Said the boy.

The young girl got up and turn to face him.

"So why did you wanted to see me?" Asked the boy.

"Andrew, my parents and I are moving." Said the young girl.

The boy looked at her shocked. "Why?"

"You know that my father is a scientist, because of his work we move a lot and now my father has gotten a new assiment so we must move." Said the girl trying not to show her sadness.

"No you can't. What about us?" Asked Andrew as he grabbed her my the shoulders.

"I can't do anything about it. My father has to leave tomorrow." Said the young girl with tears already in her eyes.

"Why does this have to happen to us Alisi?" Asked Andrew with sadness.

"I'm so sorry." Said Fiona. She then took out a ring from her pocket. "Here." She handed it to him.

"What is this for?" Asked the boy.

"My father gave me this ring for my birthday. I want you to keep it. Someday I'll come back and when I do you'll give me this ring back." Said Fiona as she smiled.

"What if you never come back." Said Andrew.

"I wish I can say that I will, but I'm not sure. But I'm sure that someday will see each other again." Said Fiona with a smile.

"And when that day comes I'll give you back this ring and ask you to marry me." Said Andrew as he closed the last distance that was between them and sealed it with a kiss.

End of Flashback

Van looked around the town looking for Fiona, but he still couldn't find her. He was scared. The only thing he had found were the bags that Fiona was carring.

Van saw that Thomas was running towards him.

"Van!" yelled Thomas to get Van's attention.

"What is it?" Asked Van seeing that Thomas had a worry look on his face.

"We found one of Zain's soldiers. According to him they got Fiona." Said Thomas.

"Oh no." Said Van really worried.

"After a few attemps we got the location of were Zain's base is." Said Thomas.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Said Van as he and Thomas ran toward their zoids.

Fiona couldn't believe what she heard. Everything that he had said was true. "How can you be Andrew?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Asked Zain a bit hurt.

Fiona didn't say anything. She was trying to get use to this new revalation.

"After you left, I waited with all my heart for you to return. But you never did. A couple weeks after you left the Deathsaurer appeared and it was imposible for me to find you. The last place that I knew you were was in the eastern part of the planet which is now known as the Wind Colony." Said Zain as he kept looking at her.

Fiona was still speechless. How could this be happening to her? Out of all the people from her past that she could of bump into it had to be him. 

"Please say something Alisi, anything." Said Zain as he wanted to know what she was thinking now.

"Why?" Was all she said.

"Why what?" Asked Zain confused.

Fiona sat back on the bed. "Why have you done all of this. The Andrew that I had fallen in love with wasn't a bad person. He was good and he would never hurt anyone." Said Fiona as a tear fell from her eyes.

It hurt Zain seeing her like that. Zain sat down on the bed too.

"Answer me!" Yelled Fiona as she finally turned to face him.

"I did it because I was jealous." Zain finally admitted.

"Of who?" She asked.

"Who do you think. Van Flyheight of course. You said that you would always love me. How do you think that I felt, one day I woke up from my eternal sleep and search for you and then I found out that you got married. My whole life was destroyed at that moment. That's why I did this. I wanted revenge, but at the same time I wanted you too." Said Zain as he got closer to Fiona. 

Fiona didn't move. She just stared at him. She knew what he was going to do, but she didn't stop him. She needed to know.

Slowly Zain brought himselft next Fiona. With one of his hands went up to Fiona's cheek and caress it. Fiona was starting to get a weird feeling. Suddenly she felt Zain's lips capture hers. Fiona thought that they would be cold and hard, but to her surprise they were soft and gentle.

Fiona could feel that he wanted more as everytime he try to deepen more the kiss. One of his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to him. He then with his body pushed her back so that she would be laying on the bed. Fiona got a bit surprised with this. She knew what Zain wanted, but the question was, does she want that too? 

/I can't let this continue. I can't do this to Van./ said Fiona in her mind. She tried to push Zain of her, but she couldn't. This was scaring her. She tried again, but he seem to not notice. Fiona was starting to freak out. / I have to do something./

Zain was in heaven. This is what he had dreamed for years. To be like this with the woman he loves. He was so happy that he didn't notice Fiona trying to stop him. All of the sudden he felt that he was pushed of her.

"You bastard!" Fiona heard. Fiona turned quickly and found Van beaten Zain up.

"Van stop!" Yelled Fiona, but Van didn't listen.

Zain got up and punched Van on the face. Van stumble back, but then he punched Zain in the stomach. That cause Zain to spill a bit of blood. All of the sudden Zain started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Asked Van as he was ready hit Zain a bit more.

Zain turned to see Fiona. She was still on the bed. It was weird but just smiled at her. "I'll fix everything and then we'll be together like it was meant to be." Said Zain.

Van just stared at them confused. All he wanted was to make him pay for all that he had done to him and his family.

"Stop it Andrew." Said Fiona with tears in her eyes.

/Andrew?/ Van asked himself as he stared at Fiona with confusion all over his face.

"No I wont. I told you when I give you this ring back that we were going to be together." Said Zain as he acted as if it were only him and Fiona in that room.

Van still had no clue on what they were talking about.

"That was a long time ago. It can't happen now." Said Fiona trying to make him understand.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and you love me." Said Zain as he started to laugh.

"What did you say?" Asked Van as he couldn't believe what he said.

Zain turned to face Van. Then a big smile appreared in his face. "I said that she loves me. She just prove it to me with that kiss. Don't tell me you didn't notice it. Everything that was happening was by her own free will."

"You lying bastard. How could you say that!" Said Van as he went at him and hit him. 

Fiona quickly got off the bed and ran towards Van. She grabbed his arm so that he would stop punching Zain. "Stop this Van!" Said Fiona hoping that he would listen to her.

Van just stared at him and then turned to face Fiona. /Why is she stoping me? Unless…/  "How could you?" Asked Van with a hurt tone. Pain was invading his heart. How could she do this to him?

"Van please let me explain." Begged Fiona. She how Van's face reflected his pain.

"So it is true. He didn't force you." Said Van with more hurt than before.

"Van please." Said Fiona with tears already falling from her eyes.

"No." Said Van as he just turned around and headed towards the door.

"Van wait!" Yelled Fiona as she got off the bed and ran towards him, but Zain stopped her.

"Don't leave me Alisi." Said Zain as he stopped her from getting to Van.

Van turned and saw Zain holding Fiona against her will.

"I told you that I don't love you. I did once, but that was a long time ago. I will never love you again." Said Fiona to Zain hoping that he would understand.

"No you are mine. You promised to come back to me." Said Zain. Fiona tried to free herself from him but his grip on her was too strong.  Suddenly Zain was thrown back. Fiona saw that it was Van who had done that. 

Van grabbed Fiona's hand and ran out of that room. They both kept on running until they found Thomas and Irvine.

"Good you found her. Now lets get out of here." Said Irvine as he lead them to their zoids.

Zain just watched as Van took his love away from him. Zain got up from the floor. He clean the blood that was coming out of his mouth with his hand.

A wide smile appeared on his face. "I'll have you back Alisi. As for you Van, you will regret ever crossing my way."  

Van, Fiona, Irvine, and Thomas finally got to their zoids. Van hadn't said anything.

"We should leave now. Those soldiers are right behind us." Said Thomas.

"Yeah lets go." Said Irvine. He notice something wrong with Van and Fiona, but he didn't say anything.

Van and Fiona walk towards the Blade Liger. "Get in." Said Van in a tone that Fiona had never heard before. It hurt her the way he is acting, but she knew that it was her fault. Fiona did as Van said and got in the Blade Liger. 

Van stayed outside of the Blade Liger. /What am I going to do now? Why did she had to do this?/ Van asked himself. He just put everything aside and got inside the Blade Liger.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Ok its been like years since I updated, but hey lets be thankfull I finally had sometime to update. Well I hope all of you like this chapter and don't forget to review. Ok

See ya.

yingfacherryblossom


	14. Could things be any worse?

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

Chapter 14

Could things be any worse?

The trip back to the base was made in silence. Van and Fiona hadn't said a word. Irvine and Thomas notice that and decided that it was best to be quiet. Fiona notices that they weren't going to back to the town, but she didn't have the courage to ask Van why. She knew Van was mad, really mad. Sure Van and her had some fights before like any other marriage, but this time it was really serious. She was scared of the consequences for her actions.

/What am I going to do? I know that Van is really angry at me. How will I explain to him that it meant nothing to me. What did I get myself into? I'm so stupid. What in the world was I thinking at that moment?/ Fiona yelled at herself in her mind. Her eyes showed the sadness that she felt.

Van tried to keep his mind focus on anything but Fiona. Unfortunately it didn't work. He kept remember what happened. Just remembering Zain and Fiona kissing made his blood boil. /Why did she do this? Doesn't she love me? If she did she would have never betrayed me with him. I mean of all the people it had to be him. The one who almost killed me./ Thought Van angrily.

Soon the Guardian Force base was coming into view. After hours of silence Van finally spoke, "The kids were already brought to the base." Said Van in a rather cold voice. He didn't even bother to turn to see Fiona.

Fiona only nodded. She didn't dare say anything. By judging the way he spoke he was still very mad. Finally they were inside the base. Van got out first and then Fiona. Van didn't even bother to help her. Irvine and Thomas came from behind them.

"I'm glad you all came back safe and sound." Said Crougar as he approached them. Suddenly four little kids came out from behind him.

"Mommy Daddy!" Yelled Dan and Samira.

"Daddy!" Yelled Irvine's kids.

Dan and Samira came and hugged Van and Fiona. "Mommy you're back." Said Samira as she hugged her mother. Fiona didn't say anything she just hugged her. Van on the other hand hugged Dan and then left without saying anything to anyone. Everyone turned to face Fiona with a look that said 'What happened' but Fiona didn't say anything. Fiona got up and walked after Van. She needed to talk with him. She needed to explain to him what had happened.

Van walked to where is old room use to be before he was thought dead. He just hoped no one had taken it. Van got there and opened the door. Just as he thought. The room was the same as the last time that he was there. He just sat on the bed. He put his hand on his head and tried to think.

Fiona knew where he would be and she was right. He had come back to his old room. Slowly she opened the door and walked in. She saw Van sitting on the bed with his head between his hands.

"Van we need to talk." Said Fiona gathering all the courage she could. Van slowly rose his head and gave her a very harsh glare. His eyes reflect the anger that was within him. Fiona knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but she needed to try at least. "Van I'm sorry. What happened before-" But he didn't let her finish.

"What are you going to say, that he force you! Because from what I remember you didn't even try to deny it! So what's your freaken excuse!" He yelled at her as he got up from the bed. Fiona controlled her tears. No she wasn't going to cry, she had already shed to many tears before.

"I know what I did was wrong. But I never meant to hurt you." Said Fiona trying to keep her voice as calm as she could.

"You never meant to hurt me. Well that's weird. How do you fucking think that I would feel knowing that my wife is cheating on me! Oh and not only that, but with the guy that had almost killed me!" Yelled Van losing his temper. He saw how Fiona was shocked by how he was losing his temper, but he didn't care.

"Van please calm down." Said Fiona. With him like this it would be impossible to fix things.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down!" Yelled Van. Then all of the sudden he began to laugh. Fiona just stared at him shocked. Van stopped laughing and stared at her. "You know what Fiona. When ever I would talk to some friends. I would always say how an angel my wife was. How I could trust her. How innocent she was. That she would never hurt a fly. They would always say that I was a very lucky man. But everything was a big lie, wasn't it? I mean you are not an angel. Angels don't cheat on their husbands. Then how can I trust you? Your innocence is nothing but a lie. Tell me Fiona. How many men have you been with since my suppose death?" Asked Van as he stared at Fiona shocked face.

Fiona never knew that Van could be that mean to someone. Especially if that someone was her. She tried as best as she could so that she wouldn't cry, but it was really to hard for her.

Seeing that she wouldn't answer Van continued with his torture. "Too many that you can't even remember." He said. Her expression showed the sadness and the pain that she was feeling, but he didn't notice. Or was it that he didn't want to notice? "Tell me Fiona. Was I really your first? Or did you do some zoidian trick to fool me." That did it. Fiona went up to Van and slapped him hard on the face.

"How could you say that! You know that you have been the first and only man in my life." Said Fiona as she let a few tears fall down her face. Slowly Van turned his face to look at her. In a quick move he grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed. Fiona had a surprised look. Van was on top of her.

"Really Fiona? Are you sure that you and Zain haven't shared some special moments while I was gone? How about the day at the lake. Were you really disgusted by him or did you actually enjoyed it." Said Van with pure venom in his voice. He saw how Fiona expression changes from a hurt one to an angry one.

"You think that if had actually enjoyed it I would have screamed for help. While I thought that you were dead I was still loyal to you because I love you. I would never love anyone that isn't you." Said Fiona as more tears feel from her sadden eyes.

"How touching. You know what, you almost got me there." Said Van in a cold and harsh tone. He lower his head to her ear and whispered, "How about we share some special time together. I mean if you did it with Zain, why not with your husband." He started to kiss her neck. But not in a loving way, it was in violent one. Fiona pushed him of her. She got up from the bed, but Van grabbed her hand pushed her down again.

"Stop it Van!" She said while trying to free herself from him. Van released her and she fell on the bed. Fiona couldn't take it anymore. She didn't get up from the bed. She laid there crying. Van felt guilty, but he didn't stop. He just watched her cry.

"Why are you the one crying! I'm the one who was betrayed!" Yelled Van as anger controlled him. He didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to forgive her and just hold her, but the other half was angry, jealous and wanted her out of his sight.

Fiona just kept on crying. She didn't know what to do. What could she say to him? He was right, she did betray him.

"How long have you been cheating on me, huh?" Asked or rather yelled Van. Seeing that she wouldn't answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bed. Fiona was still crying. "I asked you how long have you been cheating on me with that bastard of Zain!" Fiona was to upset to answer. Her crying were the only thing that could be heard.

Unknown to both of them Samira was watching the whole thing. /Why are mommy and daddy fighting?/ She mentally asked herself. She was scared. Samira had never seen her parents fighting. Her dad was scaring her. He seemed so mad. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stand watching anymore of it. She backed away from the door and ran far from there.

Fiona stopped her crying and turned to look at Van. How could he be treating her like this? She had only kissed Zain to clear out her doubts that she had. But what about him? He was gone one year and had a girlfriend while he was gone. He wasn't lonely, but she was, and even then she stayed loyal to him. Fiona used as much strength as she could gather and free her arm from Van's torturing hands.

"How could you say that! You know that I love you. I always had. The only reason that I had kissed Zain was to make sure that I no longer had feelings for him." Explained Fiona. She hope that with that he would understand.

"No longer had? So you actually had feelings for that bastard!" This shocked Van even more.

"Van I knew Zain before I was frozen in the capsule." Said Fiona. She had forgotten that Van didn't know of her past with Zain.

This took Van by surprised. Then a thought came to him. "So you've been cheating on me from the beginning!" He yelled.

"Van you're not understanding anything. In this state I can't talk to you." Said Fiona who had giving up. He was too angry to think. Without saying anything else she left.

"Sir, we are ready." Said a soldier. He waited for his master's response.

"Good." Was all Zain said. The soldier left to proceed with the plan. /If I can't have you back on your own free will then I'll have to force it. I don't care what I have to do. I will have you back. As for Flyheight, his fate will be much worse./

His organoid stood next to him. "Be ready. I will need to use you." Said Zain. His organoid only nodded.

Samira ran into her room crying. Dan was there with Padme.

"Samira what's wrong?" Asked a worried Dan. He left Padme in her bed and ran to Samira.

"Mooomy aannd daaddy weere figghting." Said Samira while she kept on cying. Dan became worried. Why in the world would they be fighting? He hugged his sister.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that it was nothing serious." Said Dan. After all his parents loved each other dearly.

"But Daddy was saying mean things to Mommy." Said Samira. Images of the fight that she had witness kept coming into her head.

"Don't worry I'm su-" but he wasn't able to finish. A loud explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Asked Irvine. He ran into the control room. "What's going on?"

"We're being attacked." Said Thomas. They watched from the screen all the enemy zoids that were approaching. Some were attacking.

"I bet there Zain's. Well I guess its time to teach that guy a lesson." Said Irvine as he cracked his knuckles.

"I agree with you." Said Van from behind him. Irvine turn to see him and notice that there was something different about him. He didn't have time to ask him what was wrong because right after Van had said that he left towards the hangar.

Van got inside the Blade Liger. /I'll make you pay for all that you have done to me. You destroyed my family, my life./ Zeek was outside the Blade Liger waiting its owners orders. The Blade Liger left the base and attacked the enemy zoids. Soon Irvine and Thomas were outside fighting too.

"So he has taken the bate." Said Zain as he watched Van fighting his soldiers. "Now its your turn." Said Zain to his organoid.

Fiona ran to the room were her children were. She found all three of them together. Dan had Padme in his arms and Samira was next to him hugging him. Fiona was about to reach them when the window broke. A dark green organoid stood before the kids.

"Get away from them!" Yelled Fiona. But the organoid ignore her. Its chest opened and a bunch of cables came out. Those cables grabbed the kids and pulled them in.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They screamed.

"Noooooooo!" Yelled Fiona as she ran to try and save them, but it was too late. The organoid growled at her. Then it jumped out of the window taking the kids with it. "No, this can't be happening." Fiona fell to her knees.

Van notice a light coming out of the base. "What's that?" He heard Zeek growl at it and then it went after it. "Hey Zeek wait up."

The Blade Liger followed the Zeek who was running at really fast speed. Zeek flew to the light and hit it. It knocked it over releasing someone. Zeek quickly caught him, but it lost track of the organoid.

Van notice that and ran to where Zeek was. He stared shocked at the person that Zeek had. "Dan!" Van got out of the liger and ran towards his son. Zeek gave Dan to Van. "Dan wake up." But it seem he was out cold. Then a thought came into Van's mind. /If he had Dan, then… Oh no!/

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Happy birthday Cyberdemon! Now you are a proud 18 year old man. Enjoy your birthday and your gifts.


	15. Lost

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

-Zeek's voice-

> > > > > > **Chapter 15**
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> ** Lost**

Van quickly jumped into the Blade Liger and checked the radar. Just as he had thought. Zain's organoid was on the radar. Van gave Dan to Zeek. "Take him back to the base. I'm going to follow it and get my daughters back." Said Van. Zeek nodded. "And…make sure that…Fiona is ok." He said softly but Zeek was able to hear it. Van took off on the Blade Liger and Zeek flew back to the base.

The fight was still on. Irvine saw Zeek flying towards the base and wondered were Van could be. Last time he had saw him he was with Zeek. Irvine wanted to know what happened but he would have to wait for later because right now he was being attacked by another enemy zoid.

"Just great. I destroy one zoid and two take its place. Wont this ever end?" Said Irvine as he kept battling. He was getting annoyed with all this fights. This had only brought them pain, especially to Van and Fiona.

Fiona was crying on the bed. She didn't know what to do. Everything was too much for her. Fist Van's suppose death. Then Zain coming after her and hurting anyone that would get in his way. Then Van's reappearance. After that finding out that Zain is actually Andrew. Right after that her fight with Van and now her children were kidnap.

Moonbay tried her best to calm Fiona, but nothing worked. She understood Fiona. If something happened to Reena or Aniken she would too be in this state too. "Calm down Fiona. This will do you no good." Said Moonbay, but she knew that it was useless.

"How can I calm down if my children have been kidnap!" Said Fiona not noticing that she was yelling. Just then a soldier ran into the room.

"Mrs. Flyheight! The organoid Zeek has returned with your son." Said the soldier. When Fiona heard this she quickly got off the bed.

"Where is he?" She demanded. The soldier was taken back by the way she asked.

"His in the medical room." It didn't take twice to tell her that. Fiona took off to that room to see her son.

Van chased the organoid all the way to Zain's base. When he was about to enter he was attacked. "What the?"

"So we finally meet again Van Flyheight." Said Zain from his Genosaurer.

"YOU!" Said Van with anger. He had completely forgotten about the organoid. Right now all he wanted was to stop him once and for all.

"Yes me." Said Zain. He smiled. Now it was his chance to get rid of him. "I see that you discovered my plan. Now I can't let you ruin it now. So how about if we play."

"I'll make you pay for everything Zain. Just leave my daughters out of this." Said Van. He didn't want to take any chances about getting them hurt.

"Don't worry. I need them to be alive. Besides if something happened to them Fiona would never forgive me." Said Zain.

"Then lets go!" Said Van. The Blade Liger ran towards the Genosaurer. Zain easily dodge his attack.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Said Zain knowing that would get to Van.

"Bastard." Murmured Van under his breath. He went on again and charge against the Genosaurer. Once again Zain dodged it.

"Come on Van Flyhieght. If this is how you fight or do you need your organoid to do all the work for you?" Asked Zain. Van didn't answer. Zain just smirked. "So that's it. Your nothing without your organoid."

"I can beat without Zeeks help." Said Van. He went after the Genosaurer, but instead of hitting it with the Blade Liger's body he jumped.

"What?" Now Zain was confused. "Where the hell did he go?" He felt something hard land on him. "Shit!" The Blade Liger began to rip pieces of the Genosaurer apart. The Genosaurer began to shake. With that the Blade Liger was sent flying into the air.

/Damn it! How the hell am I going to beat him? There has to be some way. If I was able to beat Raven's Genosaurer I can beat his. Just keep thinking that./ Thought Van giving himself some positive thinking. He kept dodging Zain's attacks.

Fiona ran inside the room and found Dan laying on one of the beds. "Dan!" Said Fiona as she ran to his side. He was still unconscious. Zeek was next to him. "Zeek where is Samira and Padme?"

-The other organoid has them.-

"No!" Said Fiona. She covered her face with her hands.

-Van went after the organoid.-

"What?" Said Fiona. "Do you know where they are?"

-Van used the radar to find it, but I can pick up the trail.-

"Then lets go." Said Fiona as she started to leave the room.

-I don't think it would be a good idea.-

"Zeek my kids are in danger. If you don't help me then I'll go be myself." Zeek knew that it would be best to go with her. If something happen at least he would be there to protect her.

-Alright.-

Fiona and Zeek ran to the hanger. Fiona quickly looked for a zoid. She spotted a Hell Cat. "I guess that will do. All the faster zoids are outside battling." Said Fiona to Zeek. She jumped in the zoid and Zeek fused with it.

-Let me handle it. I know where the organoid went.- Said Zeek. With him driving it would get them faster to where the girls were taking.

"Ok." Said Fiona.

Zain was making it very hard for Van to dodge his attacks. Every time his attacks were more powerful than the last one.

/I need to think of something. If I keep this up then this time he will kill me./ Van was running out of ideas. Every attack that he tried on Zain failed, while Zain's attacks kept hurting him. He knew that he was in a disadvantage with Zain's Genosaurer, but the Blade Liger was all he had.

"What is the matter Van? Are you getting tired." Mocked Zain. He was only playing with Van. /Now it's time to end this. Finally I'll get rid of you so you wont stand in my way in getting Fiona. She will be mine while you'll be six feet under ground./

"I'm just worming up." Lied Van. He didn't know what to do. Only a miracle could help him now.

"Well I'm done playing. It is time to finish this." Said Zain. To Van's fear he was preparing the particle beam. The Genosaurer began to gain energy.

"Oh no." Said Van. He put the shield on. /I just hope the shield will hold on./ Zain fired his attack. With one hit the shield was taken down. "Noooo!"

Once more the Genosaurer began to prepare the particle beam. "Good bye Van Flyheight." Said Zain. He had a smile of triumph.

/I guess this is the end./ Though Van. He shield was down and he had no other defense.

"Good bye kids, good bye Fiona." Said Van. He prepared himself for this death.

"Since when you do give up." Said a voice that Van knew very well. Van quickly turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Raven!" Said Van. For once he was happy to see the guy.

"What!" Said Zain. Raven was not in his plans. /Damn it. Where did he come from?/

"Didn't I tell you Van that I'm the only one who is going to defeat you. I can't let some cheap impression of a villain beat you." Said Raven in his usual arrogant self.

"Who are you calling cheap impression!" Yelled Zain. He wasn't happy. Just when he was going to get rid of Van, Raven decides to show up but not only that he insults him.

"Well I only see three of us and I doubt that during this past years Van has turn against the Guardian Force so that only leaves you." Said Raven with a smirk.

"I'll show you." Said Zain now giving all his attention to Raven.

"Alright show me what you got. Lets see if you are worthy of having a Genosaurer." Said Raven. Van didn't know how this ended up. One moment Zain was trying to kill him and now his trying to defeat Raven. But he knew there was more to this then what it seemed.

Fiona arrived to Zain's base. With Zeek's help they sneaked in without being noticed by Zain's guards. They walked down in one of the halls of the base.

"Where are they?" Asked Fiona. They had been looking for a while, but they haven't found anything. /I just hope that they are all right./

Zeek smelled something and began to run to a different direction. Fiona followed him hoping that where ever he was going her daughters were there.

In the other side of the base Samira and Padme where held inside a room. The room was quite beautiful. It was big and it was colored pink. On the bed where Samira and Padme.

"Don't worry Padme, I'm sure mommy and daddy will come for us." Said Samira. She held her younger sister in her arms. To be honest she was terrified, but she knew she had to be strong for her sister. /I'm the big sister here so I have to stay calm. That is what Dan would of done. Just don't panic. Mommy and daddy will come./

She held the baby close to her. One guard was inside the room with them and there was another one outside. Zain gave orders of not to let them escape, but he also warned them that if they hurt them they would regret it. The girls were to be safe and that no harm would come to them.

The Blade Liger was damage badly. Raven was taking care of the battle with Zain. Unfortunately Van couldn't do anything to help Raven. He could only move the zoid, but nothing else.

"Van can you hear me?" Said a voice out of nowhere.

"Reese is that you? What the heck are you doing in my mind?" Asked Van as he tried to find her with no luck.

"Yes it's me. Raven is creating a diversion so that you can get inside the base to rescue your daughters." Said Reese.

"How do you know about that?" Asked Van. He was starting to doubt about their help.

"We ran into Fiona on her way here. She asked us for help. That is why we are here. Raven was to create a diversion so the she was able to get inside the base with no problem." Explained Reese.

"Fiona is here! How did she get here?" He asked.

"Your organoid brought her. Look I suggest that you stop this chit chat and that you go inside and find your wife and daughters." Said Reese.

Van didn't answer. He was already making his way to the base. Too bad for him other zoids came out. But as soon as they came out they were thrown out into the air.

"What the?"

"It was me. NOW GET GOING! I don't have all day." Said Reese who was getting annoyed.

"Uh thanks." Said Van a bit unsure. This was the weirdest miracle that he had experience.

Fiona and Zeek came to the end of the hall. Zeek pointed to a door and Fiona could only guess that it was where her daughters where. But there was a problem. A guard was outside and Fiona was positive that there was at least one inside as well. A thought came to Fiona.

"Zeek stay here. When I give you a sign you come, ok?" Said Fiona. Zeek didn't seem to sure about what she was going to do, but he had no choice.

Fiona made her way to the guard. The guard quickly notice her. "Hey you. What are you doing here?" Asked the guard as he left the door that he was guarding. Fiona stepped back so the guard could follow her.

"Have you seen two girls?" Asked Fiona, but she was only doing it to distract the guard. She kept walking towards the hall the Zeek was.

The guard became suspicious so he stopped following her. "Who are you?"

"Now Zeek!" Said Fiona. Zeek came out of the hall and hit the guard with its tail. The guard was knocked out with the attack. "One down and I wonder how many more."

The Blade Liger ran as fast as it could towards the base. Van needed to get in there. Not only his daughters were in danger but so was Fiona. Sure he was mad at Fiona but that didn't mean that he no longer loves her. He was worried sick about them. /Hang on. I'll be there soon./ Thought Van. He almost reach the base when another zoid got in his way. "Damn it!"

Raven on the other hand wasn't having an easy time with Zain. He hated to admit but Zain was a very good zoid pilot. Even though his Genobreaker was much stronger than his Genosaurer he was still having a lot of trouble.

"So Raven. Have you decided to give up? Like I said before this fight doesn't concern you." Said Zain. He wanted to fight with Van not Raven. He didn't even understand why he showed up in the first place.

"I thought you knew that I never give up. Either I win or I die. But I will never give up. Oh and this fight does concern me because I wont let anyone that isn't me defeat Van." Said Raven.

"So be it." Said Zain. Once again he began to attack Raven. He hadn't notice that Van wasn't there anymore. Raven dodged his attacks. One of the attacks hit the base which it cause a fire to start but neither of them paid attention to it.

The hallway that lead to the room where Samira and Padme was blocked by the fire. Fiona and Zeek tried everything they could but they couldn't get past it. More soldiers came making even harder for them. Zeek began to attack the soldiers giving Fiona some time to find away to get through the fire. Then she heard it.

A scream that belong to her oldest daughter. "Samira! Padme! I'm coming." Yelled Fiona hoping that they could hear her. She knew that there was only one way to get through the fire. Fiona took a few steps back. /You can do it. You have to!/ Fiona took a deep breath. She gather all the courage that she could and jumped through the fire. She didn't have the best landing but at least she got through it.

Zeek was surprised that Fiona had done that. Too bad that he was too busy fighting the soldiers to go follow her.

"Ouch." Said Fiona as she got up from the floor. She had a couple of burns but it wasn't anything to be really worrying about. She opened the door and found the guard unconscious. On the bed was Padme by herself. She found Samira behind the guard with what it seem to be a flower jar. She could only guess that she had hit the guard.

"Mommy!" Said Samira. She was happy that her mother had come.

"I'm here sweetie. Don't worry I'll get you out of here." Said Fiona. Since the bed was closer to her she grabbed Padme first. Then a pieces of the roof fell blocking her way to Samira. Quickly those pieces became one with the fire making it impossible for Fiona to get Samira.

Fiona looked for a way to get to Samira but it was impossible. She thought of jumping through the fire once more, but she had Padme with her and she could get hurt. She couldn't leave Padme by herself because than she could get hurt if other pieces of the roof fell on her.

/What can I do? I can't jumped through the fire because Padme would get burn and there is no way to get around the fire. I'm running out of time. The smoke in here is getting worse and Padme is already being affected by it./ Fiona was growing desperate. She didn't know what to do. Her daughter was trap in a small spot with fire surrounding it.

"Mommy help me!" Screamed Samira. She scared, no terrified. Everything around her was hot and it burn her. Tears were coming out of her eyes. All of this scared her a lot.

Fiona didn't say anything. She just stood there not knowing what to do. Padme began to cry. Her cries and Samira's screams filled the room. /I can't get her out of there and Samira can't jumped through the fire because she would surely not make it. What am I going to do? If I stay here any longer Padme wont make it. She is already having trouble breathing. I have to do something and fast./ Fiona knew there was only one thing to do, but she couldn't do it. /I have to, for Padme or else both of them will die./

"Mommy it burns!!" Screamed Samira. She didn't know what her mother hadn't taken her out of there.

"Samira hang on. I'll come for you just wait for a moment." Said Fiona. She ran out of the room and searched for Zeek. Zeek had just defeated the last soldier and saw Fiona running towards him.

Zeek ran to her and notice that she only had Padme with her. Fiona got to Zeek and gave him Padme. "Zeek take Padme out of here. I have to go back for Samira." Said Fiona.

-You can't go back. The fire is getting worse. If you go back you may get caught in the fire.- Said Zeek.

"I don't care. I wont abandon her. Even if it means my life for hers." Said Fiona. She didn't wait for Zeek's response. She ran of to the room where Samira was.

Zeek knew what he had to do. He ran to the nearest exit. He had to take Padme out of there.

The battle of Raven and Zain was getting deadlier by the minute. Neither of them were giving up. Their prides were at risk.

"Raven, there is a fire in the base and I can sense Fiona and her daughters in there. You have to do something or they will die." Said Reese with her telepathic ability.

"What do you want me to do? I'm fighting that idiot already, what else can I do?" Asked Raven. He didn't like to be ordered around. Sure he had accepted to help Fiona, but he only did it to pay back for all the pain that he had caused her.

Zain was hearing everything. He got really worried when he hear that Fiona was inside the base. /I should of known that she would come for her daughters. I have to go and save her./ Without a notice he took of leaving a confuse and angry Raven behind.

Van ran through the halls of the enemy's base. He had just ran into Zeek so he knew that Fiona had gone back for there daughters and that she was in danger. That only made Van run faster. The room where Samira was came into view but also someone else.

Fiona tried to get inside the room, but it was impossible. More parts of the roof had fallen blocking now the entrance of the room. She cried hearing the screams of her daughter.

"Fiona!" Said Van as he got to her. Fiona turned around and saw him. Her face was filled with sadness and pain.

"Van! Samira is in there and I can't get through." Said a desperate Fiona.

"Ok we will get her out of there, don't worry." Said Van. Although he didn't quite believe himself. Fiona only nodded. Van's fears became a reality. The fire was too strong for anyone to get through it.

"Momm-" But the word was never finished. A loud explosion was heard from inside the room. Both Van and Fiona just stood still.

"Samira!" Said Fiona hoping to hear a response but to her fears there wasn't one. "Van Samira isn't, no she can't." Another part of the roof fell but Van was able to get himself and Fiona out of the way.

/I have to get her out of here or else she will die./ Thought Van. Van grabbed Fiona and tried to get her out of there but she didn't let him.

"No!" Screamed Fiona. Van had his arms around her preventing her to go to where Samira was.

"Fiona you can't stay here." Said Van still holding on to her. He had the same pain as hers, but he knew that there was no chance that Samira was still alive. It hurt him to admit it but all his years in the military told him and a girl her age wouldn't of survive.

"I can't leave her!" Said Fiona as she kept crying. No she wouldn't admit it. She would never. Van picked her up. He knew that it was the only way to get her out of there.

"Fiona I have to get you out of here." Said Van trying to make her understand.

"No! I wont leave her." Said Fiona. She wouldn't give up on her daughter. The smoke was becoming to strong for the both of them.

/If I don't hurry we wont make it./ Thought Van. Fiona began to cough since the smoke was already making an effect on her. She was losing her strength. She felt as everything around began to spin and spin making her dizzy and her vision blurry. The last the she sees is light.

------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Wow I think this is the longest chapter that I have written. Like always leave a review, doesn't matter if it is a flame or not. I like knowing what you guys think of my story.

YingFa


	16. Destruction

Author's Note: I don't own Zoids.

"talking"

/thinking/

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Destruction**_

After hours had passed Fiona finally woke up. She found herself inside a room. Everything around her made her dizzy making it hard to concentrate. She was confused. She didn't know what happened. She heard voices but she couldn't understand them although she could tell that those voices seemed worried and … sad.

Van sat next to Fiona's bed. He didn't know who he was going to tell her. Heck! He couldn't admit it yet. Everything had happened so fast. All he heard was the doctors saying some things, Moonbay crying and Irvine shouting at someone. He then noticed that she had finally opened her eyes. Van quickly noticed her confusion.

"Fiona, can you hear me?" Asked Van since Fiona hadn't said a thing. Still she didn't answer. It was as if she was lost in her own world. That made him even more worried than before. The doctors stepped in to check her.

"Mrs. Flyheight can you hear me?" One of the doctors asked. Still Fiona didn't answer.

"I suggest that you all leave so we can check her properly." The other doctor said. He tried to get them out of the room but Moonbay reacted in a way that freak the poor guy out.

"She's like my sister! How can you tell me to leave?" Moonbay yelled to the doctor. But to everyone's surprised Irvine grabbed Moonbay and pulled her out of the room, followed by a very quiet Thomas. Only Van was left in there but the doctors didn't say anything to him.

One of the doctors took out a small lamp. He brought it close to one of Fiona's eyes. The light hit the eye but the eye didn't react. The other doctor tried something else but it didn't work. The doctor sigh. They both looked at each other with unhappy expressions.

"What is wrong with her?" Van asked. He was seeing that everything that the doctors did to Fiona turn out negative.

"Well Mr. Flyheight just as we thought. Your wife is in a state of shock. Since everything that she had experience was too much for her she has locked herself in a world created by herself. The problem is, she wont come out of there until she accepts the truth." The doctor said.

Van didn't know what to do or say. Everything was to much for him as well. Why would all this kind of stuff happen to him! There were a million more people on this planet but as always it had to be him. He, who had lost his mother when he was only a baby. His father when he was only a child. Tormented by evil psychopaths who wanted to take over the world everyday and now his wife that was trapped in her own world refusing to come out of there and then his … daughter. God! Why him! It seemed as if the whole world was against him.

The doctors felt pity for Van. Seeing such a great man with theses problems broke their hearts. Softly they excuse themselves and left, leaving Van with Fiona.

Van stared at Fiona's sleeping body because even though her eyes were open she was still asleep. He had no idea of what he was going to do now. Van was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door being opened.

Van felt a hand on his shoulders. Slowly he faced the owner of the hand. It was Irvine. He had a look on his face that told Van that things weren't good.

"Van we need to talk." Irvine said. He was giving Van a sympathetic look.

"I can't right now, I have to stay with Fiona." Van said as he directed his attention to Fiona.

"Van I spoke to the doctor. She's not waking up anytime soon." Said Irvine hoping Van would understand, but Van's reaction was the contrary.

"That is not true!" Van got up from his chair so he could be standing in front of Irvine.

"Van calm down. Look we really need to talk." Irvine said, but Van's reaction wasn't helping.

"I'm not going to leave her so it doesn't matter what you say to me." Van said. He knew Irvine was just trying to help him, but he wouldn't leave Fiona.

"Van come with me." Said Irvine as he tried to grab his arm, but Van moved out of the way.

"I'm not going anywhere. Fiona needs me!" Van said. Right now for him it was very hard to control his emotions and Irvine wasn't helping.

"She isn't the only person that needs you. Padme is dying!" Irvine yelled. He had lost his patience.

Van stared at Irvine with pure shock. All the color f his face left. His whole body trembled. /No, I can't lose her too. I can't/ Thought Van.

All of the sudden Van fell to the floor and began to cry. He couldn't hold it any longer. All those feelings that he had locked up were finally free. It's true that Van is a strong man, but he still is only human.

"Come Van." Irvine said as he helped Van to get off the floor. This time Van didn't reject him. Both of them left the room. Unknown to them, Fiona had reacted to what Irvine had said.

**

* * *

**

Van and Irvine arrived at the hospital room in were Padme was kept. The baby was in a crib with tubes all around her. Her skin was completely pale. Van was shocked from what he saw. He couldn't force himself to go in because he knew that if he went in he had to accept the truth.

Irvine watched Van's reaction. He couldn't blame him. He too would be like this if anything happened to his daughter. It was really hard to believe that everything that his friend worked so hard to build had fallen in just one moment. Nothing would be the same now.

The sound of the monitor that checked on the baby's heart was all the sound that was heard in there. A nurse walked by and saw the men. She approached them and said, "Are you relatives?"

Van didn't answer. He just kept staring at his daughter. Irvine saw how Van was so he answered. "I'm her uncle and this is her father."

"Oh." The nurse turned to face Van and said, "Sir, would you like to go in?" but Van didn't answer. Instead he just stepped back and left. He couldn't stand being there. How could anyone.

Irvine just sigh and apologized to the nurse. The nurse understood. This wasn't the first time she saw this. Irvine stared once more at Padme and then left looking for Van.

**

* * *

**

Moonbay walked in Fiona's room and saw the bed empty. This shocked her a lot. She checked the bathroom that was united with room, but it too was empty. She ran out of the room searching for someone that could give her answer to this.

Moonbay saw one of the doctors that was in there earlier and ran to him. The doctor saw her and got scared. She had frightened him before and she looked really upset now.

"Where is she?" Moonbay asked. The only thing that happened was to confuse the doctor. He had no idea what she was talking about. Since the doctor didn't answer, Moonbay grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I said, where is she!"

The doctor who was scared right now didn't know what to say. Finally he regain his voice and said stuttering, "I-I do-o-on't know wha-at you ar-re tak-kli-ing abo-ou-t."

Moonbay was becoming more angrier by the second. "Where is my friend? The one that you just checked a few minutes ago. Her name is Fiona Flyheight!" Moonbay yelled at the poor guy.

That doctor was now confused by what she said. "Yo-our friend is i-in her ro-o-om, ma'am." The doctor managed to say.

"No she is not! And stop stuttering!" She yelled even angrier than before.

The doctor searched for any other person around the hall that could help him, but to his luck it was empty. He gulp and said, "I really don't know. She is supposed to be in her room do to her condition."

Moonbay was about to yell at the guy even more when a voice stopped her. "Moonbay."

The brunette turned to see who it was and immediately let go on the doctor. The doctor didn't waste anytime in running from there. Like hell he was going to get caught twice like that again.

Moonbay's eyes widen as she saw Fiona. Isn't she supposed to be in a coma or something like that? "Fiona, what are you doing here?" She asked concerned.

Fiona didn't answer here question instead she said, "I want to see Padme." Fiona leaned her fragile form against the wall since she was still a bit weak. Moonbay went to help her.

"I don't think you should see her now." Moonbay said. She knew that Fiona would be torn if she saw her daughter like that.

"I need to see her and Samira." Fiona said softly. She hanged onto Moonbay because she felt like she was going to fall. Moonbay tried to hide that pain in her once she heard that name of Samira. She couldn't possibly tell Fiona what happened. That would kill her.

"You need to rest Fiona. Once you have your strength back you'll get to see he-them." Moonbay said hoping that her friend would listen to her. Today wasn't her day because Fiona refused to do as she says.

"If you wont take me to them I'll find them myself." Fiona said as she softly pushed Moonbay away and starting walking to the direction the doctor ran of to. She didn't get very far because she fell. Moonbay ran to her and helped her up.

"Fiona you are still weak. You will never make it. Let me take you back to you room so you can rest." Moonbay said.

"No. I need to know that they are ok. I need to see them." Fiona softly said as she struggled to walk. Moonbay sigh.

"Fiona how about this. We'll go back to your room so that you can change into your normal clothes and then I'll take you them." Moonbay said hoping that this time she will listen. Fiona only nodded. Moonbay only smiled, she managed to buy them sometime.

**

* * *

**

Van went inside of the room in the base. He didn't care who it was. He just needed to be alone. What was he talking about? He is alone.

Van brought his hands to his face as he sat on the bed. He needed to think. He had to figure out what to do. Why did this happen? What did he do to deserve it? He heard the door open, but didn't look to see who it was.

"Daddy." A soft voice said. Van lifted his head and saw his son. The boy looked sad and he couldn't blame him. Poor child, his life had taken a sudden turn that would hurt him deeply.

"What is it Dan?" Van asked a bit too harsh. The boy was taken back by the way his father had spoken to him. Maybe he had come at a bad time, but he needed to know.

"I want to know where mommy is." Dan said even softer than he had before. Dan felt slight fear when he saw how his father's eyes held anger at the mention of his mother.

"Not now. Go play or something, but leave me alone." Van said coldly. He wasn't trying to hurt his son, but right now he had too many emotions to handle at once.

"But dadd-"

"NOW!" Van yelled as he got up from his bed. Dan took a few steps back. Now he really was feeling fear. He decided not to say anything else and left the room running.

Van knew he had gotten too far, but if he went after his son he would only complicate things. He sat once again on the bed and tried to think. He needed to solve this once before he hurt anyone else.

**

* * *

**

Moonbay helped Fiona dress. Moonbay had told her to wait for her with the excuse that she was going to her a jacket since it was a bit cold in there. Once Moonbay left Fiona got up from the bed and checked that Moonbay was no were in sight.

Fiona got out of the room and headed to rooms that the children are usually kept if they're sick. She knew that something wasn't right. Moonbay was acting to weird and refuse to tell her anything about her daughters. She just hope that they were alright.

Once Fiona arrived to that certain section of the base she began to look in each room for any signs of her daughters. A nurse saw her and approached her.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" The nurse asked.

Fiona nodded and said; "I'm looking for Padme and Samira Flyheight" She was glad that the nurse had found her. It would make things easier.

"Come this way." The nurse said. They arrived to a room that was six doors away from were Fiona was when the nurse found her. The nurse opened the door and Fiona walked in.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. Fiona's hand instantly came up to her mouth as her eyes widen with shock. "This can't be." Fiona softly said. She took a step back. This couldn't be happening. Not her.

The nurse saw Fiona's reaction and asked, "Are you a relative?"

"I'm her mother." Fiona said softly. She couldn't look away. Her eyes were stuck on Padme's little form. The nurse put a comforting hand on Fiona's shoulder.

"Where is Samira." Fiona asked still looking at her youngest daughter.

The nurse hated to be the one to tell her this but she had no right to hide it from her. "I'm really sorry ma'am, but your daughter didn't survive the fire." The nurse said trying to be as gentle as she could.

A gasp was heard from Fiona. "No, that can't be true." Fiona said as she turned to face the nurse. She grabbed her by the shoulder and began to shake her. "You're lying! Why are you lying to me?" Fiona yelled as crystal tears fell for her tired crimson eyes.

"Ma'am please calm down." The nurse said panicking. She tried to take Fiona's hands of her shoulders but she couldn't.

"Where is my daughter?" Fiona both asked and yelled. She couldn't accept what the nurse had said. Moonbay came in and pulled Fiona away from the nurse.

When Moonbay had gone back to the room she had found it empty once more. She could only guess where Fiona was and she was right.

"Let go of me!" Fiona yelled as more tears feel. Moonbay had a tight grip on her, but still Fiona was managing to pull away. Irvine came in as well and helped Moonbay since he saw her loosing her grip.

"Fiona calm down." Irvine said but it was no use. You would think that since she had woken up from her slumber that she would be weak and with no energies, well this was just the contrary. Fiona managed to push both of them away and ran out of the room.

Irvine help Moonbay get up from the floor. "Does she know?" Moonbay asked.

"Seeing her reaction I guess she does." Irvine said. He felt really bad for Fiona and Van. He knew that both of them were taking this really hard. Moonbay was about to go after her when Irvine stopped her. "Let her be alone for a while. She needs to think this through." Irvine said.

"Are you nuts? Didn't you see how she was just a moment ago? Something could happen to her during this state that she is in." Moonbay said trying to reason with her husband.

"Moonbay, Fiona is taking this really hard just like Van. They both need time to let it sink in. It is best if we leave her alone. We will only complicate things even more for her." Irvine said.

"But-"

"No buts. Please understand Moonbay." Irvine said hoping that his wife would see his point of view. Moonbay just sigh and nodded.

**

* * *

**

Fiona ran into one of the base's rooms. She didn't bother to look where she was going. Her whole life shattered in one moment. She felt useless, angry, and sad.

Fiona noticed that someone else was in the room. She looked up to see who it was. It was Van. His face held no emotion, but his eyes, his eyes held so many things.

She didn't know what to do. Finally she decided to go to him. Slowly she made her way to him. One of her hands tried to reach his shoulder, but he moved away. Fiona pulled her hand back and stared into Van's eyes.

There she saw something that completely hurt her. Anger was very clear in his eyes. Fiona took a step back. She didn't know why, but she felt scared. But the question is, scared of what?

Van on the other hand tried to contain himself from doing something he would regret later, but his anger was too much to control. "It's you fault." He said softly, but Fiona was able to hear him.

Fiona was taken back with that. "What?" She asked in the same tone as his.

But Van ignored her and continued. "Because of you Samira is dead." That did it. Fiona couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"How can you say that?" Fiona controlled herself from crying once more.

"All of this happened because of you!" Van snapped and finally revealed his fury.

"I didn't do anything!" Fiona yelled.

"Yes you did! Your lover or what ever he was did this because of you!" He yelled back, Fiona didn't say anything. She couldn't believe what he was saying. Van went on expressing his anger. "Our daughter is gone and it's your entire fault! You're nothing but a wh-" He wasn't able to finish. A huge sound was heard and a red mark lay on his right cheek. He slowly turned to see her and saw her eyes red with tears falling from them.

"How can you say that? I never wanted this to happen! I love Samira just as you do and it hurts me a lot losing her, but that doesn't give you the right to insult me!" Van stayed quiet.

"You have no idea what I've been through while you were gone. I had to keep my family together through this madness. I had to take care of three children who couldn't understand why their father was gone and why there was someone following us. So don't you dare judge me because I've done more than you. Because while I was protecting my children you were busy living a relax life with some girl." There she had finally said it.

"Don't start acting like you a saint because we both know your not. I don't but that story that you were loyal to me while I was gone. Oh and when it comes to Annie, well I'm glad I'd spent those months with her instead of you. She will always be much better than you will ever be!" He said letting his anger control him.

Fiona wanted to slap him again, but she controlled herself. She wasn't going to waste anymore of her time in this. Fiona turned around and tried to leave the room, but Van grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? We're not done!" He yelled.

Fiona released her arm from his hold and turned to face him. "Yes we are. I will no spend another second in this. Consider this marriage over!" With that she left the room.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_**Oh my gosh! It's finally done. My first story finish! Ok people before you flame I want to say that there will be a sequel. I already have the first chapter, all I want is some nice reviews and I'll have it up in a few days. If you're able to give at least ten reviews I'll have it up in three days. What do you say guys? Deal. Ok then! **_

_**Thanks you everyone that read this story. I'm glad that you like it and if you don't then sorry. Take care and don't forget to click on the small square button down there. **_

**_Oh, here's the summary for the sequel_**

_Broken Mirros_

_It's eleven years since Samira's death. Van and Fiona are separated and with new lives. Now the evil that separated them is back for revenge and with help. Old loves will reawaken, frienships will be tested and new loves will come._

_**YingFa**_


End file.
